


Something's Wrong

by YumYumPM



Series: Something's Wrong [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs claims to have never had a cold,<br/>takes place beginning of third season after Kate's death and SWAK</p><p>Gibbs is so focused on catching Ari that he almost missed Tony's signals.  What that leads to is his team coming together in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some sixth sense alerted Tony DiNozzo to the fact that something was not right. Considering recent events that was not surprising. He looked toward Gibbs’ empty desk then down at his watch. His gaze moved upward, first to Kate’s desk, now empty, then to McGee. McGee’s return look cinched it, consensus was in. Gibbs was officially late.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs' desk, willing the man to be there. Two seconds later he was rewarded when Gibbs, along with his usual cup of coffee, rounded the corner. Something was wrong though. His footsteps were not as brisk as they usually were.

Tony’s eyes followed Gibbs as he strode to his desk, setting his coffee down before sitting. Gibbs eyes were bloodshot, his face flushed, he looked almost feverish. 

When Gibbs pulled out a handkerchief, sniffed and wiped his nose, Tony sat up straight and blinked. Gibbs was never sick. He’d never so much as had a cold, he had said so himself. Tony realized that he wasn’t the only one to have noticed. He looked toward McGee and tilted his head, silently indicating his wish that McGee be the one to inquire. With a slight shake of his head McGee turned away, finding other things of interest to do. Next Tony looked towards Kate’s desk. He could imagine her sitting there, ignoring him and finding better things to do and the thought hurt.

Tony brought his mind back to Gibbs -. It might not be serious, but what if it was? Tony was not prepared to risk it. They’d already lost one member of the team, and Tony was damned if he was going to lose another. Something would have to be done and it looked like he was going to have to be the one to do it. Well they always said, if you wanted something done, you have to do it yourself. 

Tony, taking full responsibility, stood up and tugged on his jacket to straighten it before he lost his nerve. Then with purposeful steps he walked around Gibbs' desk to stand next to him. Reaching out he brushed back the hair from Gibbs forehead, verifying that it was indeed hot to the touch. That did it, Tony got a firm grip on Gibbs arm, intending to pull him up and haul him to Ducky’s office.

Gibbs, his eyes deadly, looked at the hand then up to Tony’s face. Another time that look would have Tony backing away, but not this time. “What do you think you doing, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled; only it came out more a croak.

“Taking you to see Ducky,” Tony asserted firmly. “You’re not well.” 

Gibbs jerked his arm out of Tony’s grasp. “The only way you’ll get me there is by gunpoint,” Gibbs grumbled as he returned his attention to his work.

Tony backed off and walked back to his desk. Gibbs obviously thought the subject closed. Not by a long shot. Tony reached into his draw and pulled out his gun, snapping in the clip with finality. With determination, he walked around his desk and stopped in front of Gibbs, raising the gun and aiming it at his boss.

McGee’s gasp of, “Tony, are you crazy?” caught Gibbs attention and he looked up to find gun pointed directly at him. Standing up, Gibbs croaked, “What the hell…?”

His intimidating glare had no effect on Tony, who glared back. “If this it what it takes, so be it.” Tony stated firmly. He motioned with the gun. “Let’s go,” he ordered.

Gibbs jaws tightened and he leaned forward, his knuckles supporting his weight on the top of his desk. “You… wouldn’t… dare.” 

Tony didn’t back down. He glared back, raised one brow and simply gestured with the gun once again. They both knew he wouldn’t use it, but he was making a point. Tony was serious about Gibbs going to see Ducky.

Gibbs straightened, glared menacingly at Tony and without a word, gave in. He led the way towards Ducky’s domain with Tony following at a respectable distance leaving an open mouthed Tim behind. They took the stairs, Tony knew from personal experience not to get too close to Gibbs. 

***

Ducky, feeling much older than his years, looked up in surprise as the door to the autopsy room opened and Jethro walked in. His, “What brings you here, Jethro?” changed to, “Oh my,” when Tony followed behind a gun pointed in Gibbs direction. 

“Our fearless leader is sick,” Tony said as he put his gun away in its holster.

“I am not.” Gibbs choked defiantly, his voice raspy.

“Hummm,” Ducky said, adjusting his glasses for a better look. “You do look a bit peaked. Sit down here, Jethro,” he said patting the examining table, “and we’ll take a look.” He moved to gather his medical bag. Not the one used on his deceased patients, the one used on the various assortment of ails that the team contracts. He pulled out his stethoscope and stared pointed at Gibbs, who with bad grace undid the buttons of his shirt.

Tony, his arms crossing his chest, leaned against the wall next to the door, just in case his boss tried to skip out on this.

“Was the gun necessary?” Ducky asked as he used the stethoscope to check out Gibbs' lungs. “Cough,” he requested.

Tony merely cocked an eyebrow, which the Medical Examiner did not see because Gibbs did as directed. It had been a rhetorical question anyway. Ducky had not liked the sound of the cough, especially coming on the heels of Tony’s bout with the plague. Listening to Gibbs' heartbeat he was pleased to hear the thurump, thurump that indicated a healthy heart. He then moved the chest piece over the lungs. Not too bad, he thought, as he had Gibbs lean forward and placed the chest piece in various spots on Gibbs back. Removing the ear piece and leaving it around his neck, he pulled out the blood pressure kit, adjusting it to Gibbs' arms and took a reading. Then he reached for the pencil thin holder that stored his thermometer. Rubbing it down with alcohol, he shook it and started to insert it into Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs sudden strong grip of his arm stopped him. “That’s not..?” Gibbs asked.

“Jethro, you know me better then that,” Ducky said with exasperation.

A tiny smile lit across Gibbs face. “Which is why I asked.” 

Tony relaxed and leaned back, crossing his arms again, having dropped them at the unexpected move on Gibbs part. Ducky grunted and stuck the thermometer into Gibbs mouth and leaned one hand on the table as he checked his watch. When enough time had elapse he plucked the instrument from Gibbs' mouth and checked the reading.

“101,” Tony tossed out on impulse.

Ducky looked at Tony over his glasses. “And just how did you know that?”

“Lucky guess?” Tony’s smiled halfheartedly, then sobered wondering how Gibbs would have reacted if he’d checked his temperature the way their housekeeper had when he was little, using her lips on his forehead, claiming it more accurate than a thermometer. “So I was right.”

“101.2 to be exact,” Ducky stated as he packed away the thermometer. “Congratulations, Jethro. It would appear you are suffering from a common cold.”

Gibbs grunted as he put his shirt back on. “Gotta be some mistake. I never catch colds.” It would have been more effective if he had not sneezed just then.

“Never say never, Jethro,” advised Ducky. “It’s tempting fate.”

“You sure it’s just a cold and not the flu?” Tony asked, a slight tint of anxiety in his voice.

“Fairly certain,” Ducky said, turning toward Tony. “I haven’t heard of anyone having the flu recently.” He turned back to his patient. “My recommendation to you, Jethro, is to go home, get into bed and drink plenty of fluids. Juice, not that sludge you call coffee.”

“Can’t do it, Ducky,” Gibbs said as he buttoned his shirt. “Too much to do.” Gibbs pushed himself off the table and shouldered his way past Tony and out the door heading back to his desk.

Ducky and Tony exchanged looks. They both knew what that meant. Gibbs had spent every waking moment since Kate’s demise searching for that bastard Ari.

Ducky shook his head in exasperation.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a cold, right?” Tony queried, his brow bunched up with worry. 

“Yes, I’m fairly certain that’s all it is. But you have to remember Gibbs, if he is to be believed, has never had a cold. His resistance is bound to be low. It’s sure to hit him harder then it would you or I. Tony, he really should be home resting,” Ducky asserted emphatically. “Not up here working.”

Tony grunted. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You try telling that to Gibbs. You saw how I had to use a gun just to get him here. I doubt very much that trying that again will work.” Then he too was gone following his boss.

Ducky sighed and watched the two leave with some concern. Kate’s death had affected them all. Gibbs was taking all the blame and obsessing over Ari yet again. He, himself, had grown quite fond of her in the short time she’d been with them, though there were times when her and Tony’s bickering had grated on his nerves. Speaking of Tony, he seemed to be holding himself together, but that could all be an act. He had certainly acted out of character when he’d marched Gibbs in at gunpoint. Ducky hadn’t seen much of Abby lately, not having left his work area since Kate’s body had been brought in, not even to visit Abby’s lab, but was sure she was distraught and McGee in all probability was even quieter than usual, though Ducky couldn’t be certain. And Palmer, well he was walking around on eggshells.

Sometimes his job could be so difficult, especially when it was on one of their own. In all his years as a medical examiner, this was the first time he had truly considered calling in another medical examiner to do his job. In the end however he had done his job. Palmer evidently sensing the solemnity of the occasion had not pestered him with his usual questions. He had not said a word, just handed him tissues, when Ducky had to stop to wipe away tears that blocked his vision. His distress over her loss was a relief in a way. It meant he hadn’t lost his humanity, something easy to do in his business.

Tony was right though. Nothing he said would get Gibbs out of the office and into bed. There was only one person Gibbs would obey. With determination, Ducky turned back to put away his equipment and ventured out into the world again.

***

McGee was still standing, his mouth open, while Tony marched Gibbs away. Two weeks ago, Tony would never have done anything like that. Two weeks ago things had changed. He’d been down on the ground behind the car, trying to keep away from the sniper who was doing his best to kill him. He dropped into his chair, his heart beating faster as he realized how close he had come to being dead. Then he thought of Kate, and his eyes prickled. Why her? Why not him or Gibbs or Tony? He missed her, they had just been on the cusp of getting closer, the two of them teasing Tony, getting back at him for all the times… Tim let out a sigh. No one, not him nor Tony nor Gibbs were acting normal.

The director had ordered each of them to talk with the staff psychologist and he’d gone. He wasn’t sure if Tony or Gibbs had. Once there he’d found he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The psychologist had done most of the talking, telling him that he was probably feeling survivor's guilt. He explained that what Tim was feeling was normal. It hadn’t helped. 

Tim glanced at his watch, wondering if he had time to slip away and go to Abby’s lab. Boy would she be surprised. Then again maybe not. Abby had been distant lately, almost as if she was avoiding him. Whenever he’d tried to talk to her she’d managed to find something that she ‘had’ to do. McGee got the idea she was in denial ‘if you don’t talk about it never happened’. He didn’t blame her. He’d like to deny it too.

McGee thought about trying to discuss his feelings about the ‘incident’ with Tony, to sound out Tony’s feelings, but had yet to get the nerve. Even mentally he couldn’t bring himself to call it anything else because if he did the whole thing would be final. 

Discussing it with Gibbs, of course, was out of the question. The man was always in a foul mood lately, but McGee had expected that. In a way it was the only thing that seemed normal. Now Tony, on the other hand, was keeping unusually quiet. Gone was the joking and detrimental remarks at his expense and oddly enough McGee missed it.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, staring blankly at his computer screen but it must have been awhile. Gibbs was rounding the corner heading for his desk and you could tell he was not in a good mood. Tim sat there wondering what had happened. A few minutes later Tony followed and stopped at the edge of his desk, watching as Gibbs sat and reached for his precious coffee.

Feeling like a voyeur McGee watched Gibbs glare as well as snarl “Don’t say it,” at Tony. His attention sifted, almost in slow motion to Tony, who with a neutral expression on his face, raised his hands in mock surrender. Tony was moving around his desk and replacing his gun in its draw, carefully avoiding looking at Kate’s desk. Tony’s attention was focused on Gibbs so McGee watched too as Gibbs picked up his coffee. When he looked back at Tony, it seemed to him that Tony was barely controlling the urge to go over and forcefully snatch the cup from Gibbs’ grasp. Then the scene shifted back to Gibbs. The coffee must have been cold, because Gibbs scowled, tossed the cup into the trash, then got up and left the area

McGee shut his eyes, remembering coming up behind Kate as she sat sketching at her desk. Something inside him made him head toward Kate’s desk and stoop to pick something up off the floor. It looked like Kate’s drawing tablet. All Kate’s things were still as she had left them. He slowly flipped through the pages, pausing when he arrived at sketches of one or the other of them. Her sketches had certainly caught their likeness, Tim had known she was good but hadn’t known she was this good. McGee was unaware that Tony had come up behind him until Tony reached out to take the pad from his hands.

“Drop it.” The sharp command from Gibbs resounded throughout the room and Tim instantly obeyed. As the pad fell to the floor the pages opened to the last sketch she had worked on. 

“Um, boss, shouldn’t we…?” Tim stuttered quietly after Gibbs had, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, moved to sit down. McGee noticed that Tony wasn’t paying attention to the exchange. He was staring down at the open pad in shock. The sketch was a sketch of himself. McGee had to turn away. It was obvious that the loss of Kate had suddenly hit Tony again, harder then before.

The sudden lack of background noise pulled his attention away and McGee looked up to see Director Morrow descending the stairs, a apprehensive Ducky close behind.

Morrow stopped in front of Gibbs’ desk. “Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs stood up. “Yes, sir,” he said respectfully.

“You are hereby ordered to go home and stay there until your fever is down.”

“But, sir?”

“There is no case at this time that requires your attention,” Morrow insisted, waving aside Gibbs’ objections. “DiNozzo!” he barked.

“Sir.” Tony stood straight and tall.

“Take your boss home and put him to bed,” he ordered. “You’re authorized to use whatever force necessary.” He softened the order with a smile. “I don’t want to see either of you for one week at the very least. McGee!”

“Yes, sir.” McGee was all attention, even if a bit apprehensive. 

“You’re in charge,” Morrow ordered. He turned to go back the way he came, calling as he went. “Remember, Jethro, one week – no sooner.” 

McGee stood there in shock as Gibbs turned to an outraged glare at Ducky, who shrugged apologetically before heading back to his office.

***

Gibbs slammed his coffee cup down sending coffee splattering all over the papers spread on his desk. He was reaching for something to wipe it up when a bout of coughing hit him. He could sense Tony beside him even before Tony started thumping him on his back. Gibbs knew he wasn’t at his best, but why couldn’t people just leave him alone.

The coughing fit passed and, breathing heavily, he straightened up. “You can stop now,” he ordered Tony with a glare. Tony backed off, his hands raised. Gibbs sat back down ignoring everyone around him and found something to wipe up his desk with. They didn’t really think he was going to leave, did they? He had every intention of finding Ari and making him pay and no damn cold was going to stop him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Tony moved over to McGee and whispered something in his ear. He saw McGee nod and move toward his phone, but chose to ignore it. Tony was sitting there watching him, but he ignored that too. 

Gibbs turned to his computer, putting in a search for any intel on the supposed Mossad agent. The man must have a death wish, because he’d certainly been warned of what would happen it he came too close to Kate. He’d warned him…Gibbs thought angrily, his breath caught and he choked turning it into a coughing spell, for once grateful for the excuse the cold gave him. Of all the stupid, idiotic things to get and at a time like this. He slammed his fist on the keyboard breaking several keys, when the reports came back negative. 

Tobias was next on his list. Gibbs knew he would get the information out of him one way or another. He had a few secrets he could use, secrets he’d come by thanks to the ex-wife they both shared. Reaching for the phone, intending to confront Fornell, Gibbs was taken by surprise when a needle entered his arm. Faintly as if from far away, he heard Ducky say, “Sorry, Jethro. It’s for your own good.” Whatever he’d been given worked fast. Gibbs didn’t blackout, he just….couldn’t seem…to get his body…to cooperate. 

Then Tony was there, gently pulling him up and he let him. Tony was talking quietly in his ear. “Come on, boss. Let’s get you home.” Vaguely he heard Tony say, “Thanks, Ducky.” Then he felt himself being slowly led, in a oddly dreamlike state, out of NCIS headquarters. He was floating along without a care in the world. As Tony helped him into the passenger seat of his car, Gibbs couldn’t help smiling at him. Tony smiled back, a little sadly and Gibbs wondered why. As the car backed out of the parking spot, he saw McGee, Abby and Ducky watching. His brain was working in slow motion. Behind them he thought he saw Kate – but that couldn’t be right? He blinked and she was gone. He turned his head trying to find her as Tony drove the car away. 

“Did you see her?” he wanted to ask Tony, but his mouth wouldn’t work. Suddenly it caught up with him and his eyes closed shutting out an further thoughts.

When next Gibbs opened his eyes he heard Tony’s voice asking, “Are you all right?” He turned toward the sound and tried to focus on Tony. Gibbs reached forward to pat the side of Tony’s face. “Tony!” he smiled somewhat crookedly. “Hi!” His head was spinning making him dizzy and he leaned forward resting his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. He could feel Tony’s laughter, the first laugh Gibbs had heard from him in weeks. 

“Hi, Boss,” Tony murmured in his ear, using one hand to stroke Gibbs’ hair. It felt good.

“Jethro,” Gibbs muttered. “Here it’s Jethro.” Gibbs head hurt. He hadn’t felt this bad since the time when he was fifteen and he, along with his cousin, had filched some of his uncle’s moonshine.

“Ah…okay, Jethro. Let’s get you into the house.”

“I’m perfucly capab…capa…I can do it myself,” Gibbs said as Tony pulled him out of the car and slung his arm over Tony’s shoulder.

“Sure you can,” Tony assured him as he led him to the front door, got a firm grip on Gibbs’ shoulders and leaned him against the wall. Gibbs began to feel weak, his legs giving out on him and he started to slip down. Fortunately Tony got a firm grip on his shirt pulling him back up again before hustling him inside.

Once inside Gibbs’ strength returned and he made an unsteady a beeline for the kitchen. Tony caught him by the back of his jacket, stopping his advance. “Whoa there, just where do you think you’re going?”

“Coffee.” 

“Nope, no coffee.” Tony was behind him, his hands gripping his upper arms, steering him toward his bedroom. Gibbs stared at his bed, then he was turned around and pushed down on it. Tony had turned away and was rumiching through his dresser draws. “Where do you keep your pajamas?”

“Don’t have any,” Gibbs said while trying to undress himself, the only problem was his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. In the back of his mind he felt that there was something he ought to be remembering, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what.

“Yeah, right. Here let me,” Tony said suddenly there helping Gibbs off with his jacket, then kneeling in front of Gibbs, between his legs, undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

All of a sudden Gibbs remembered and wished he hadn’t. “Kate?” Tony looked up and the look of sadness in his eyes cut Gibbs to the quick.

“Kate’s gone, boss,” Tony said quietly.

He didn’t want Tony to hurt but he had to tell him. “I saw her,” Gibbs said around a yawn as Tony pushed him flat, maneuvering his legs up on the bed and started to remove his shoes. “As we were leaving.”

The look of disbelief in Tony’s eyes, as his slipped his slacks down off his legs, disappointed Gibbs and he closed his eyes to shut it out. 

Tony pulled up the sheet to cover him and he pushed it away. “Hot,” he said. He felt Tony’s hands on his forehead, then heard the sound of a cell phone being opened.

“Ducky? Tony.” Tony’s voice was low, but Gibbs could make out the words. “His temperatures up and I think he’s hallucinating.” There was a pause. “I’d say around 102, maybe 103.” Another pause. “He thinks he saw Kate.” Yet another pause, then the phone clicked shut.

Gibbs opened his eyes, Tony was leaning over him. “Ducky will be here soon.” When Tony moved to leave Gibbs caught his shirtsleeve. “Don’t go,” he pleaded, right now he didn’t want to be alone. Any other time he would have preferred it, but not now. He felt a sense of relief when Tony nodded, slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed with him. He closed his eyes, finally able to sleep when Tony rested a hand upon his chest. 

***

Ducky arrived at Gibbs' place much later then he planned, his expertise being needed by another team of N.C.I.S. agents. It hadn’t taken long, just put him behind schedule. Other team leaders left him alone to do his job, not like Jethro who always involved himself in every aspect of his cases. Their cases, however, never seemed as interesting as the ones Gibbs’ team drew. He knocked at the door and when no one answered tried the knob, not surprised when it turned and opened. Everyone knew Gibbs never bothered to lock his door when he was home.

“Hello, anyone at home?” Ducky called. When no reply came he ventured up the stairs and down the hall toward the master bedroom. He couldn’t resist smiling; actually it was more a smirk, at the scene that met his eyes. Gibbs, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, was flat on his back, his mouth open as he breathed heavily through it. Tony, fully dressed, lay on his side with one hand tucked under his head, the other hand resting protectively on Gibbs' chest.

They looked so peaceful that Ducky really didn’t have the heart to disturb them. He walked quietly over to the bedside table and set down his black bag. He was removing his trench coat when Tony’s eyes popped open. 

Tony moved to sit up, glancing at his watch. “Just get here, Ducky?” Tony asked, stretching his stiff body and rubbing his hands across his face. 

“I’m afraid so.” Ducky said, tossing his coat on a side chair and moving to his bag to retrieve his blood pressure kit and stethoscope. “How’s he doing?” he nodded at Gibbs.

“Sleeping like a baby,” Tony answered checking his reflection in the mirror over the dresser and combing his fingers through the stray hair that were standing up on end. “What was in that shot you have him?”

“Just a muscle relaxant combined with a mild sedative.” Ducky replied as he sat down beside Gibbs and adjusted the cuff around his upper arm. “Why do you ask?” 

Tony had turned his back to dresser and was leaning against it, his arms folded across his chest. “Well he’s been acting a little strangely.”

Ducky cocked an eyebrow, silently asking ‘how?’ as he squeezed the bulb inflating the cuff.

“Well, when we got out of the car he had this really weird smile on his face.” Tony’s face was scrunched up with worry. “I’ve never seen him look like that before.”

“Exactly how did he look?” Ducky asked as he undid the cuff and put the kit away. Thankfully Gibbs' blood pressure was normal, or as close to normal as it got for Gibbs.

“I don’t know if I can explain it. It was really strange.” Tony gave a slight shiver.

“Strange in what way?” Ducky’s curiosity was up. He’d never known anyone to have that sort of reaction from the medication, but then Gibbs wasn’t just anyone.

“It was kinda like he was inebriated; he acted as if he was happy to see me…really happy…like he liked me.” Tony seemed totally amazed at the notion. “And then there was that hallucination of his.”

“He does you know. Like you. You may not see it, but he does,” Ducky assured him. “As far as his hallucination.” He paused and shook his head. “That I can’t explain.” He took out his thermometer and placed it in Gibbs' opened mouth, snapping the lower jaw shut to hold it in place. Evidently the sedative had been stronger then he thought. Gibbs was showing no reaction to his manipulations and that worried him. When enough time had elapsed Ducky pulled the thermometer out of Gibbs mouth, adjusted his glasses and checked the reading. Gibbs’ fever was up, Tony’s guess was right on the money. He pushed up Gibbs’ t-shirt and put the ear piece of his stethoscope in place and checked out his lungs. Not liking the sound, he reached into his bag and withdrew a loaded syringe. 

“Help me with this,” Ducky requested, motioning for Tony to roll Gibbs onto his side. When that was done he pulled down one side of Gibbs’ boxers, exposing his hip and aiming the syringe like a dart, stuck it into muscle and pushed down on the plunger.” Gibbs’ eyes popped open and he grunted, before closing them once again.

“That should take care of the fever and relieve some of the congestion.” Ducky pulled out a pad and pen and started writing. “Do me a favor and go have these filled. While you are at it why don’t you go to your place and get a few things. I’d rather he wasn’t left alone. Being that this is his first cold, I don’t know what to expect. I’ll stay with him while you’re gone,” he suggested as he handed over a few sheets from his pad.

“I won’t be gone long,” Tony said as took the sheets, straightening his jacket as he did so.

“Take your time. I’ve nothing better to do,” Ducky said as he settled onto the chair beside the bed. 

Tony had been gone for a while and Ducky was just starting to doze off when the doorbell rang. Getting up somewhat stiffly he walked to the front door, surprised to find Fornell standing there when he opened it.

“Well, well, Agent Fornell, what brings you here?” Ducky asked, working hard to keep the animosity from his voice. If there was one person he blamed for Kate’s death besides the terrorist, it was this man.

“Dr. Mallard,” Fornell said in way of greeting. “I’m here to speak with Gibbs.”

“Well, I’m sorry but Jethro is indisposed at the moment.”

“Look I don’t care if he’s in the john. I need to talk to him.”

“What do you want, Tobias?” Gibbs asked. Ducky turned around in astonishment, Gibbs was standing in the doorway, holding on to the doorframe. The shot he’d given Gibbs should have kept him out for at least another two hours. 

Fornell pushed past the elderly ME. “Look here, Jethro. Let me explain.”

Gibbs cut him off with a look. “Just be grateful I don’t have a gun in my hands right now,” Gibbs said flatly, before turning to go the way he came.

Ducky stood at the open door. “I think it’s best if you go now,” he said making it plain that Fornell was not welcomed.

Fornell looked like he’d like to argue the point, but finally gave in. “Just tell him I’m sorry…about the way things turned out,” Fornell said before giving a nod to a disapproving Ducky and leaving, brushing past a returning Tony.

“What did I miss?” Tony asked, his arms full of packages, as he watched the FBI agent leave, his sixth sense filling him with apprehension. Dropping his packages on the coffee table, he followed an apprehensive Ducky back up the stairs and down the hall. 

Ducky stood in the doorway to the bedroom looking puzzled. Gibbs was back in the bed and if Ducky didn’t know better he could have sworn he’d never left.

“Hey, did I miss something?” Tony repeated, looking over Ducky’s shoulder.

“No. No, nothing at all,” Ducky said absently. Changing the subject, he asked, “Did you manage to get everything?” 

“Sure did,” Tony said pulling a white paper bag from his pocket and waving it in front of the ME’s face.

“Good. The directions are on the bottles.” Ducky said as he retrieved his jacket and bag. “Make sure you follow them. I’ll drop by in the morning to see how he’s doing.” He patted Tony on the arm and gave him a wry smile before letting himself out, leaving a mystified Tony behind.

 

Tony sat up from his reclining position on the sofa, threw down his book and glanced at his watch. Ten o’clock, time for the big guy’s meds. Bringing his feet to the floor, he got up, stretched then padded toward the kitchen in his stocking feet.

Automatically he went to the cupboard and pulled out a plate and a glass. Then on to the fridge for the juice. Ducky’s instructions had been very specific. Two pills at four hours apart – with juice – no coffee!!! Everything ready he headed down the hall to check on his patient. 

Gibbs was sitting up on the side of the bed. He looked better and he wasn’t wheezing. “What time is it?” he asked. At least he was lucid.

“Ten,” Tony answered, putting down the tray that held the bottle of pills and juice. He glance at the humidifier that he’d set up earlier making sure it was still running. 

“Morning or evening?” Gibbs yawned, then stretching lazily, his hands supporting his back as it cracked. Tony merely glanced toward the darkened window in answer. 

Gibbs pushed himself up, albeit unsteady. Tony just managed to catch him, as he lost his balance. 

“Just where do you think your going?” Tony asked, his arms wrapped around holding Gibbs steady. What really surprised Tony wasn’t that Gibbs seemed a little weak, but the fact that it felt good to hold him.

Gibbs pushed away and tried to get past Tony, he said with determination, “To work on my boat.” 

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Tony replied with equal determination, gripping Gibbs by the forearm and turning him back toward the bed.

Gibbs turned back around, moving well into Tony’s personal space, staring him eye to eye. “You think you can stop me, DiNozzo?” he said menacingly.

Tony wasn’t the least bit intimidated, though he should have been. He put his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders planning to push him back down on the bed. “Boss, you’re still sick. Now take the damn meds and get back into bed.”

Gibbs glared at Tony. “Can I at least take a shower?” 

Tony appeared to consider it, then nodded. A shower couldn’t hurt. “First take your meds,” he commanded. 

Gibbs stared him in the eye, then reached over tossing two pills into his mouth and washing it down with the juice. “Satisfied.”

“Yep.” Tony stood there his hands on his hips as Gibbs pushed past him. Damn it felt good giving Gibbs orders and even better when Gibbs followed them. Tony smiled as he sneaked a peek over his shoulder, unable to help but admire the man’s physique. Gibbs was certainly in good shape – for his age.

When the water started flowing in the bathroom, Tony, satisfied that his job was done, headed back toward the living room and his book. He was bending over, picking it up from where he’d dropped it when his cell phone rang. Flipping it open, he practically barked into it. “DiNozzo.”

“Is it true?” The voice that came through was Abby’s.

“Abs?” 

“Just tell me. Is it true?” she demanded.

“Is what true?” 

“That you pulled a gun on Gibbs?” Abby, all excitable, was practically screaming. “Are you crazy? You got a death wish or something?”

Tony shut his eyes and remained silent. The phrase ‘death wish’ reminded him of Kate and how much he missed her. Their bickering had been a cover, to keep each of them from getting too close.

“Gosh, Tony. I’m sorry. I…I didn’t mean it.” Abby sounded contrite as if she’d just realized what she’d said and how it had sounded. “It’s just that…you know.”

Tony let out a sigh and said softly. “It’s okay, Abs. How’d you find out?” Abby had been holed up in her lab recently, avoiding everyone and rarely coming out except when absolutely necessary.

“Jimmy. Jimmy Palmer.”

“Palmer?” That surprised Tony and wondered how Palmer had come by his information. Then he vaguely remembered seeing him in the hallway while on their way to the morgue. The poor kid had looked thunderstruck, his back against the wall as they passed by on the way to see Ducky. But surely McGee should have been the one to inform her? “Look, Abs, have you talked to McGee?”

Silence met his ear.

“Is he gonna be okay?” She sounded like a little kid.

It seemed to Tony that he heard fear in her voice. At least in this he could put her as ease. “He’s going to be fine,” he assured her. 

“Good.” Abby let out a sigh of relief. Tony heard the sound of a doorbell ringing over the speaker and Abby said, “Hold on. Someone’s at the door.” She must have set her phone down because he could hear the door open then McGee’s voice. “Abby. We have to talk.”

“So talk.” Abby sounded irritation. Then there was silence and Tony swore he heard Abby going “Mmmmm.” Tony pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it before bringing it back to his ear.

“I brought you something,” Tim was saying, his voice sounding …low and suggestive. More silence then Abby’s reply of, “Kinky.”

Tony shook his head and flipped his phone shut. At least someone was going to have fun tonight. He settled back on the sofa and opened his book. After awhile he became aware that water was no longer running. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day and he was running short on sleep. Setting his book aside, he got up and stretched, feeling the muscles of his back as they came together. Heading toward the spare bedroom he stopped in to check on Gibbs.

Gibbs lay sprawled upon his double bed, wearing a fresh t-shirt and clean boxers. One arm rested on his stomach, the other was flung over his head. The sheets were scrunched at the foot of the bed. He shifted and one leg of the boxers road up, his cockhead peaking out. Tony sucked in a breath as his groin responded to the sight. This is ridiculous, he thought, I’ve seen Gibbs naked before, how can I be aroused by this? A shiver of unease went through him as he silently moved toward the bed and pulled the sheet up. Satisfied he turned away to take a cold shower…a long cold shower.

Still slightly damp Tony stripped and got into the small bed in the spare room. In spite of being narrow the mattress proved most comfortable and almost immediately he fell asleep. 

Tony twitched in his sleep. He was dreaming, a most sensual and erotic dream such as he had never had before. He squirmed, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. It felt so real, maybe too real. His eyes popped open, only to find someone’s hands stroking his naked body and a male voice murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

Startled he twisted around and came face to face with the blue eyes of Gibbs. While Gibbs’ eyes were wide open, they were vacant and unfocused. Shit, he must still be asleep, Tony thought and was just on the point waking him when Gibbs’ mouth swooped down to his. His good intentions were set aside as he melted under the assault and all that escaped was heartfelt and muffled, “Mmmmm.” His heart was beating wildly even as his already throbbing cock stood at attention. 

Suddenly Gibbs’ body stiffened and he blinked. His eyes widened and he pulled back. “DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing in my bed?” he growled.

Tony, still half held in Gibbs' embrace looked around the room to verify that, yes, he was still in the spare room and while technically it was Gibbs’ bed, it wasn’t the bed Gibbs had gone to sleep in. He started to point this out, his mouth opening and closing, but all that managed to finally come out was a weak and embarrassed, “Ah.” He tried laughing, but even to his own ears is sounded fake.

Tony was embarrassed to note that Gibbs was still clothed, at least more clothed then he himself was, while he was most definitely aroused and exposed. He swallowed as he surreptitiously reached for the sheet intending to cover himself while trying to keep eye contact with Gibbs, hoping to god he wouldn’t notice.

Gibbs facial expressions changed rapidly from indignation to disbelief as he looked around the room and realized that it was not Tony who’d been the trespasser but himself. When he stayed Tony’s hand, his eyes raking over Tony’s well muscular body, Tony almost stopped breathing. Neither of them moved, frozen by the implications and time stood still.

“One thing Kate’s death has taught me is that there might not be any tomorrows,” Gibbs said tentatively. He paused before continuing. “Taking a chance, any chance, is better then not and that putting off what might be is no longer an option.” His head lowered once again claiming Tony’s mouth. Tony let him, not knowing what else to do. The kiss, so sure and full of promise, was so different from what Tony had experienced before. “Boss? Are you sure?” he asked when they finally came up for air.

Gibbs pulled back, a puzzled expression on his face. “Are you saying no?”

Tony looked deep into Gibbs’ eyes and thought hard about what this could mean. Not knowing where this was going and unable to articulate his thoughts, Tony brought one hand behind Gibbs’ head letting his considerable expertise answer for him. They might regret this later, but not now. They were two men seeking solace over the loss of someone close in the only way that made sense for now. Showing each other the caring that they had not dared to show before. And it didn’t hurt, Tony thought with a mental smile as he divested Gibbs of his clothing, to have Gibbs making encouraging noises beneath him.

A full bladder pulled Tony from his sleep the next morning. Gibbs lay still, his body close by, the narrowness of the bed making anything else impossible. Tony reached over and gently caressed Gibbs’ face, not knowing if he’d ever have another chance to do it again. The heat that radiated from him had nothing to do with fever. Gone were all signs of the cold that had sparked their being here together. 

Reluctantly, feeling the urgent need to answer natures call, Tony got out of the bed. Gibbs turned over, purring, a satisfied smile on his face.

Humming to himself, business having been taken care of, Tony washed his hands as he studied his face in the mirror. Last nights activities had proven education, Gibbs knowing exactly how to drive him and his body crazy. He just hoped that now, in the light of morning, Gibbs wouldn’t think it a mistake. Standing before the sink, naked, he dipped his hands into the cold water and brought them to his face, wiping away the sleep that had gathered. When he opened his eyes he could have sworn he saw Kate standing behind him, a wicked grin on her face, giving him two thumbs up. He swiftly swirled around, but no one was there. He looked back in the mirror. Only his face stared back at him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. A look of panic crossed his face and Tony groaned as the opening of the front door was heard. “Oh no. Ducky!!!”

 

Tony moved to the door and pressed his ear against it. Just thinking about Gibbs, curled up naked in the spare bed room and Ducky finding him that way was enough to send a wave of panic through Tony. All thoughts of sighting Kate vanished as Tony realized that there was no way he could warn Gibbs of Ducky’s arrival. As the sound of footsteps moved past the door, he opened it a crack to watch Ducky, dressed in his ubiquitous trench coat and hat with his black bag enter Gibbs’ room.

Ducky, never one to stand on ceremony, went directly to Gibbs’ bedroom, his mind a million miles away. Over the past weeks he’d given serious though to retiring. He was now glad that he hadn’t. For him, Gibbs cold couldn’t have come at a better time. It proved that he was needed for something other then cutting up people. He was halfway to the bed when he realized it was empty. Puzzled, he stood frozen, his eyes searching the room. “Jethro?”

Gibbs, who’d been soundly sleeping, sat up like a shot. His first thought was, ‘Ducky!’ his second was ‘Tony!’. A quick glance proved to him that Tony had vacated the bed. Deductive reasoning told him Tony was probably in the bathroom and Gibbs gave a vain hope that he would stay there as he quickly scrambled into his boxers and t-shirt. He could picture Tony coming out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. That they could probably justify, Gibbs thought, but Ducky finding him naked in the spare bedroom…Gibbs didn’t even want to consider. As he headed for his bedroom to climb back into his bed, a naked Tony winked at him as he slipped past. 

“Ah there you are, Jethro.” Ducky said, taking off his hat and coat and laying them aside. 

“Where else should I be.” Gibbs responded, as he slipped back into the bed, though he knew where he wanted to be. 

Rummaging through his bag, Ducky pulled out his stethoscope and blood pressure kit. Ignoring the rhetorical question, Ducky turned back and asked jovially, “And how are we feeling today.” 

“Fine. Never felt better,” Gibbs said with a straight face. Truth be told he was having troubles keeping a sappy grin from spreading across his face.

“Let me be the judge of that. Take off your shirt,” Ducky ordered as he brought the stethoscope around his neck. As he adjusted the cuff around Gibbs upper arm, he sniffed, his nose catching a scent he couldn’t quite identify. “What’s that smell?” Ducky asked, distracted from his task. 

Damn, Gibbs thought, as he too caught a tell-tale whiff of odor that lingered ever so faintly, an indication of what he and Tony had been up to. His mind was searching frantically for an explanation, when he noticed Tony standing in the doorway, pulling a muscle shirt over his head. 

In his rush, Tony had neglected to put on underwear. He winced when in his hurry to pull up the zipper before Ducky turned around it pinched him. Thinking quickly he reached for the jar of Mentholatum he had bought on Ducky’s recommendation and moving past Ducky at lightning speed smeared some on Gibbs chest while thrusting the open jar under Ducky’s nose. “This? You said it would help.” 

The sudden overpowering smell had Ducky backing away. “Yes, that must be it,” he said doubtfully, unaware of the exchange of relieved glances the two men shared. Thrusting the thermometer in Gibbs’ mouth, he continued with his examination. Blood pressure was normal. Temperature was normal. “Breath in and out,” he requested as he brought the stethoscope to his ears. Chest area clear. Ducky shook his head in puzzlement as he put away his equipment.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked anxiously from his position on the other side of the room.

“No. Nothings wrong,” Ducky said slowly. “In fact quite the opposite. I can find no symptom of a cold whatsoever.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Tony insisted.

“Oh yes,” Ducky said with assurance, though he still frowned. “But its not supposed to work like that. Colds don’t just disappear.”

Gibbs, pulling his t-shirt, back on didn’t care. “That mean I can go back to work?” he asked. Before he could get out of the bed Tony was there pushing him back down.

“I don’t think so.” Tony said firmly. “Do you, Ducky? He might have a relapse or something.”

“Or something,” Ducky agreed as he gathered up his hat and coat. “I see no reason why you should get back to work unless something important comes up. After all, the director did say he didn’t want to see either of you for a week.” Ducky didn’t see the wicked smile of triumph on Tony’s face nor its quick change to somber as he tuned around to face him. “You might want to make sure he stays in bed for another day or two, just in case,” Ducky suggested as he set his hat on his head and headed out the room calling over his shoulder. “I’ll see myself out, Jethro.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely do that, Ducky,” Tony said, his eyes boring into Gibb’s shown wickedly even though by that time the ME was out of earshot. Swiftly he followed the ME to the front door, locking and bolting it after him. He turned back to find Gibbs, arms across his chest, leaning against the bedroom door frame.

Gibbs tilted his head and smiled. “So, DiNozzo. You have any plans on how you’re going to keep me in bed?”

With a breathtakingly evil smile, Tony started toward him, chucking his clothing as he came closer. “I’ll think of something,” he whispered as the two came together wrapped in each others arms.

***

 

Everything went white. “Shit,” Kate thought, the look on Tony’s face had been priceless and she’d been wickedly looking forward to seeing how everything played out. She wanted to see how Tony got out of this one. 

She’d been shocked and surprised when she’d looked down and saw herself lying on the rooftop, a bullet hole drilled neatly into her forehead. It had been so sudden, so unexpected. She touched her own forehead, stunned to find no signs of a bullet hole. Time moved by at a strange pace and she watched as things played out, rather like a kaleidoscope or stills from a slide show. There was the look on Gibbs' face as he realized how futile his chances of getting Ari where. The look of shock and pain that permeated Tony’s eyes as he stared down at her body, his gun drawn and at his side. The look of horror on McGee's, when he finally made it to the top of the building. And finally the look of infinite sadness in Ducky’s. Kate couldn’t help wandering what would happen to her now. Where were the chorus of angels, the bright light? Where were the pearly gates? Oh no, she thought, have I been condemned to hell?

 

She waited and nothing happened. In the blink of an eye she and her body were back at NCIS headquarters and Ducky was there waiting to examine her and shuttered at the thought of what was to come. Her heart went out to him as the awareness of his obvious pain and reluctance to work on her cut her to the quick. Standing behind him she consoled him fondly, “It’s okay, Ducky. I won’t feel a thing.” Knowing he couldn’t hear her, and not sure if it were true. 

Unable to watch, she roamed the autopsy room, memorizing every detail just in case and concentrating on not listening in. When she heard Ducky pull off his latex gloves, she turned back, afraid of what she would find. She’d been here enough times and seen enough bodies to know what to expect.

“I don’t think we need do anything else. Death is obviously from the bullet wound to the head.” Ducky was saying aloud, to which Palmer nodded agreement. She looked down at her body with trepidation and almost laughed in relief. Ducky in disregard of all the rules had left her completely intact; the only thing missing was the blood that had congealed on the back of her head. 

Time held no meaning, and she found she could be wherever she wanted. All she had to do was think it. The profiler in her was amazed at how easily she could sense how the others felt. At her funeral she tried her best to comfort all her team mates. Ducky, of course, had taken it hard and she was grateful to Palmer for being so supportive of the older man, especially since he didn’t know her very well. 

McGee was showing classic signs of guilt even though he had no reason. Hopefully he’d work his way though it eventually. Gibbs had teeter on the edge of not even showing up at all, but his deep sense of duty won out. Kate could feel the anger, the frustration and even guilt radiating from the man who’d been her boss, almost like a physical blow and felt like shouting and hitting him. There was nothing he could have done, didn’t he realize that, she thought. She had not expected what happened so how could he have.

Kate worried about Abby …in a way it pleased her how distraught her friend was over her death. It was nice to know that she mattered. Even at the wake, Abby had been unable to bring herself to look at the body in the coffin. But at the funeral, dear Abby had set aside her grief in her concern for Ducky. Letting him comfort her, knowing it made him feel better. At work she started keeping to herself, avoiding the other members of Gibbs’ team. Once though Abby broke down completely and Kate, frustrated at being unable to do anything, was grateful for Palmer, who happened to be there at the time, for holding Abby and awkwardly trying to comfort her, and more then a little surprised that Abby let him.

As for Fornell and Ari, she didn’t even give either of them a passing thought. They were not important…not anymore. At least not to her.

Now Tony was another matter. He seemed to be pulling himself inward, holding back on his feelings. In spite of or because of all the times he’d ragged her, irritated her and in general drove her crazy, she’d never really acknowledged how deep their affection for each other went. In the end she felt that if she was going to miss anyone, it would be Tony.

Looking back, she thought that giving Tony something else to think upon was what had inspired her to give Gibbs that cold. Quite frankly, she’d found it hard to believe when Gibbs had claimed to have never had one. She still couldn’t get over how easy it had been. She hadn’t known what would happen but when Tony pulled his gun on Gibbs and marched him down to Ducky’s she thought she was going to bust a gut from the laughter.

Then melancholia had set in, she’d wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat back and watched everything play out, suddenly she had an uncontrollable urge to look at the drawings she’d been working on. Being dead wasn’t so bad, she realized. It gave her a feeling of freedom she had never experienced before. But one of the most frustrating things about being dead was the inability to touch anything. Still she’d managed somehow to give Gibbs a cold, perhaps…she thought as she looked over to McGee and concentrated. 

Seeing her drawings had left her sad and she hadn’t wanted to be sad. A wicked smile lit her face as instead she remembered the shocked look on Gibbs' face when Ducky administered the tranquilizing shot, and later when Tony had gotten him home, she thought she fall over at seeing the lopsided grin on Gibbs face. It was just too precious and she was glad she’d had the chance to see it. 

Even better then that though was the look on Gibbs' face when he’d found himself in the same bed with Tony. Now that had been funny. No way had she seen that coming and she wasn’t sure what had brought it on. It wasn’t something she had done, that she knew. She wasn’t really a voyeur, that was more Tony’s department, but she hadn’t been able to resist staying. Her strict upbringing had no way prepared her for what was happening between the two men. She felt she should be shocked and affronted when actually she found that their being together like that pleased her, for now neither would be alone. The thought gave her comfort and she decided to give the two men their privacy. 

Suddenly a man, dressed all in white from head to toe, stood in front of her. He held out his hand to her. “You’ve done well, Caitlin. Now it’s time to come home.”

Trustingly she reached out and placed her hand into his, startled when her clothing changed to all white. They started to walk off, when Kate stopped, there were questions she needed answered.

“Was...,” she started then faltered. “Was my death really necessary?”

With a look of amusement combined with understanding he answered honestly. “Perhaps not. But, Caitin, only your death could precipitate the endeavor that will ultimately save millions of lives,” he said solemnly. Then with a mischievous smile he added, “Besides you wouldn’t have liked the alternative.”

She cocked an inquiring eyebrow. “And that was?”

“You, Anthony…and ten children.”

“Ten!” Kate mouthed silently in horror.

The man shrugged, “Well Anthony is Anthony and you are Catholic.”

Kate looked skyward, “Oy Vay.”

“Exactly.” He replied, his eyes dancing with amusement and a brilliant smile lighting his face.

Kate bit her lip and looked back the way they had come. “Will I…”

“Oh yes.” The he assured her, reading her thoughts. “You’ll still be able to check on them from time to time.”

Satisfied with that she let him lead her off.

 

Continued in Ducky’s Dilemma.


	2. Ducky's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky finds Tony and Gibbs in a compromising position and only a talk with the late Kate Todd helps him see that it's not a dilemma at all.

Tony DiNozzo rounded the corner to his desk, threw down his rucksack and more or less plopped heavily into his chair, carefully avoiding eye contact with the pristine desk across the way. The desk now wiped clean of any trace of its former occupant.

“Are you okay?” The sudden question caught Tony by surprise. He hadn’t notice McGee watching his approach. 

“I’m fine,” Tony snapped testily and instantly regretted it. It wasn’t McGee’s fault he was feeling…he wasn’t sure just how he was feeling. Feelings of guilt or was it regret? Guilt that so soon after Kate’s death, he’d managed to forget for just awhile? Regret about the way in which he’d managed to forget? After all today was the first morning of being back to work after Gibbs’ forced leave of absence to get over a cold, ordered by Director Morrow, and he wasn’t sure just what to expect. “I’m sorry,” Tony said rubbing his temples. “Didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” McGee replied. “A whole week alone with Gibbs.” The shudder McGee was unable to suppress lightened Tony’s mood.

“Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Tony posed as he looked through the files piled on his desk.

“Nothing much. Actually it’s been kind of boring.”

Sneaking a glance toward Gibbs' desk, Tony finally asked, “Gibbs been in yet?”

“Umm…yeah. He’s in a meeting with the director.” 

“Why?” Tony blinked in surprise.

McGee shrugged. “Dunno. He wasn’t exactly in the best of moods. I was afraid to ask.” 

Tony concealed a smile at the characteristic response before letting out a sigh. He and Gibbs had decided that it would be best if Tony went back to his apartment that last night and it had seemed, at the time the sensible thing to do. After all, they were returning to the workplace and things needed to be put into prospective.

Once back in his apartment however, Tony felt…empty. He had done his laundry and roamed the rooms of his apartment. Never in his life would he have considered that having a relationship with Gibbs would be affecting him this way. Frankly he’d never considered having a relationship with Gibbs at all. What had started out as simple concern had turned into so much more.

“Gave you a rough time?” McGee ventured bringing Tony back from his thoughts. The question, plus the pensive look on McGee’s face brought a smile to Tony’s. Rough? The memory of Gibbs’ purring under his touch had Tony's stomach doing flip-flops. Before he could respond however, the sound of feet clomping down the stairway caught both men’s attention.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, clutching his usual container in his hand rounded the corner. It was Tony’s first sight of the man since yesterday.

“DiNozzo. Conference Room. Now!” Gibbs snapped as he walked by, not even glancing at the two men who were exchanging startled glances.

Tony slowly arose from behind his desk, his chest tightening. Here it comes, he thought as he followed Gibbs into the elevator, his feet dragging. Inside he moved to the rear, into a corner and waited in dread for the proverbial shoe to drop. 

Instead of talking, however, Gibbs flicked the switch that stopped the elevator between floors and began pacing back and forth, like a caged tiger. Two steps one way, turn, two steps back. 

Tony watched, his mouth dry, shrinking inwardly and edged closer to the elevator buttons, ready to make a fast escape.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped and spoke. “We can’t go on like this,” Gibbs said coldly with his back to Tony. “I told Morrow.”

Tony, shaken out of his misery, straightened. “You did what?”

“I told him about …what we did this past week.”

Tony looked at him in disbelief. True they hadn’t talked about what would happen once they were back at work. They hadn’t done much talking at all, during their week long… Tony wasn’t exactly sure what you could call it. In fact that was one of the reasons he’d dreaded this morning, the not knowing what would happen next. He knew what he wanted, but Gibbs was just so damn difficult to read. His heart was beating double-time in his chest, he wanted to scream out, ‘Why?’. Suddenly he was angry. It wasn’t anyone’s damn business what they’d been up to. What they’d shared. He wanted to rage, throw Gibbs' damn coffee at the side of the elevator. Instead he said with a voice that was remarkable steady. “I suppose he wasn’t very happy.” 

“A bit of an understatement,” Gibbs said with a sad smile as he turned to face Tony. “He gave me a choice. Stop or leave NCIS.”

Tony fell back against the wall, his head hanging. Here it was. What he’d feared. The “Tony it was fun, but now it’s over’ speech.

 

***

Gibbs’ blue eyes bored into Tony’s hunched form in the corner of the elevator. It had come to him what he would do during the wee hours of the morning as he’d tossed and turned. He’d arrived early and gone directly to Tom Morrow's office. After an inquiry about his health and how his recuperation time had gone. Gibbs told him. It wasn’t in him to lie and he didn’t plan on sneaking around.

Morrows face had turned red. “You and DiNozzo? You can’t be serious.”

“I assure you, sir, I’m dead serious.”

“Look, Jethro, I realize Todd’s death hit everyone hard, but consider the consequences. What you’re doing is against the rules.” Morrow had tried to reason.

Gibbs thought about that for just a moment before calmly commenting. “We’re not dating, sir.”

Gibbs hadn’t thought Morrow’s face could get any redder. “Damnit, Special Agent Gibbs, I won’t stand for it.” That was when he’d slammed down his coffee cup, shattering it and issued his ultimatum. 

Gibbs smiled in grim satisfaction as he tapped Tony on forehead to get his attention. “I chose you,” he said simply.

Tony straightened up and stared at him in shock, then grabbed the cup from his hand draining it in one gulp. He made a disgusting face and looked at the cup held in his hand, “Gag. What is this?”

“Juice.” Gibbs eyes twinkled in amusement.

Tony, however, wasn’t amused. The thought of no Gibbs at work had him almost frantic. “You’ve got to go back, Boss. Tell Morrow you made a mistake. That you were delusional. That…mmm”

Gibbs silenced him by the simple means of backing him against the wall pressing against him, placing both hands on wall on each side of Tony’s face for balance and claiming Tony’s open mouth with his. Oh how he loved that mouth and the things Tony was capable of with it. He pulled back to inform Tony, a smug smile plastered across his face. “Don’t have to. He backed down.” 

“Bastard,” Tony said grinning broadly, then Gibbs heard the sound of the empty cup dropping and Tony’s hands were tangled in his hair, Tony became the aggressor. That was how the rest of the week had played out. When one of them had run out of idea’s the other had taken over. It had made for a very enjoyable week.

Neither man realized that Tony was pushed up against the elevator buttons, nor did they feel the elevator once again running. So engrossed in each other were they that they barely heard the elevator door open or the quietly spoken “Ah, sorry. I think it would be best if I catch the next lift.”

Tony was the first to break what was becoming a record breaking kiss. “Did you hear something?”

Gibbs became aware that the elevator was in motion. “Shit,” he scowled as he hit the button that would take them to their floor. While he wasn’t going to hide what they had, he didn’t plan on advertising it either. They were going to have to set some ground rules.

“I wonder who it was?” Tony asked bemusedly as they moved out the elevator and back to real life.

***

Ducky Mallard slowly made his way back to the morgue. The test tubes, filled with bodily fluids that Palmer was supposed to have taken to Abby’s lab, rattled against each other. He shakily set them down upon his desk before slowly sinking into his chair. What he had just witnessed had left him numb with shock. Things he’d noticed yet not noticed were starting to jell.

He sat there trying to get his mind around what he’d seen when he heard it. 

“Ducky, are you all right?”

There sitting on one of the autopsy tables, a vision of loveliness in white, was Kate Todd.

“Hello, Caitlyn my dear. You’re looking well.” Ducky said calmly.

Kate laughed, her eyes twinkled as she raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem surprised.”

Ducky smiled just a little and shrugged. “At my time of life it’s rather hard to be surprised by anything.”

“You’re upset, aren’t you?” Kate asked

“No. No I’m not upset.” Ducky denied.

“Shocked then.”

Ducky clasped his hands together, his eyes looking upward to something only he could see. “Yes…yes I admit to being shocked. I’ve known Jethro for years, thought I knew him as well as anyone could. Or at least I thought I did.” 

“What bothers you the most about this? That they are having a relationship or that you weren’t aware of it?” Kate asked.

“Are they having a relationship?” Ducky wondered. “Or are they just…?” Ducky shook his head. “Jethro and Tony were in the elevator…kissing. It’s just so unbelievable.”

Kate giggled. “At least that’s all they were doing.” Then she said, “Oh Ducky, they were both hurting so much. They needed each other.”

Ducky looked at her suspiciously, “That sounds more like something Abby would say.”

They sat in companionable silence, and then Ducky, looking pensive, spoke what he’d been thinking. “Can they make it work? After all Jethro can be quite a bastard.”

“I think Tony knows that.” Kate laughed. 

“It still seems all so improbable,” Ducky continued. “Much like Jethro’s developing a cold.”

“Yes it was,” Kate admitted. “Educational too.”

“Kate, what exactly do you mean by that?” Ducky took off his glasses and narrowed his eyes at her.

Kate leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially into Ducky’s ear, “I watched.” 

“Caitlyn Todd! You didn’t.” Ducky’s eyes widened with shock. 

The look so delighted Kate that she started to laugh heartily. When she was done her face grew more somber. “Ducky, it won’t be easy for either of them. They’re going to need you and your understanding now more than ever.”

“Do you think so?” 

“I know so.”

Ducky nodded, replacing his glasses and taking Kate at her word. Then his features crumbled. “Oh, Kate. You were so young.”

Kate wanted to reach out and touch him, try to comfort him. “Don’t, Ducky. Please. Don’t be sad for me.”

“There was no reason for it.” The overwhelming sadness almost too much for him.

“Oh, Ducky.” Kate sighed. There was so much she wanted to say and couldn’t. Kate had been given an unique opportunity to look back over her life. Some of it she hadn’t liked. She saw the times she had gotten too close to their cases. Enough times that Gibbs had to ask her if she was okay on several occasions. She saw all the times she’d ganged up with Tony on McGee and the times she’d gone too far teasing Tony and felt regret. Then she thought of all the times Tony had gone through her things and the regret vanished. 

Strangely enough she cared about Tony, and she was pretty sure in spite of all the teasing that he cared about her. She wasn’t so sure how fast Tony would be able to bounce back from this. Gibbs she hadn’t worried about. Tim had Abby and Abby, Tim. Ducky would be okay too, she felt, thought looking at his face right now she wasn’t so sure. So she said the one thing she knew would bring a smile to the medical examiners face. “I’ve met this really great guy.”

True to her expectations Ducky laughed until he could laugh no more. Removing his glasses and wiping the tears from his eyes. “I miss you, Caitlyn Todd.”

“I miss you too,” Kate assured him. “I have to go now.” And with that she slowly faded from view.

***

Tony, in a much better frame of mind then when he’d arrived, rounded the corner to find McGee and Abby in what appeared to be a conspiratorial confab. Abby looked up, spotted them, and with a delighted smile on her face threw herself into Tony’s arms, swinging them both around in her exuberance. “Tony, you’re back. I missed you.”

“Abs, we were only gone a week.” Tony replied, smiling fondly at her.

Abby linked her arm with his, walking with him toward McGee’s desk, her face in a delightful pout. “I know, but it’s been so boring around here without you.” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Alone with a grumpy Gibbs for a whole week!” she shuddered.

Tony looked over Abby’s head, one eyebrow cocked, at Gibbs. 

Gibbs returned the look with a slight shake of his head; he sat at his desk and started sorting through the mail that had piled up while they were away. “So what have you two been up to while I was out sick?”

Abby and McGee exchanged glances. Abby nodded for McGee to start.

“Well we’ve been working on tracking Ari.”

That got Gibbs' attention. “And?”

“Nothing.” McGee gave the disappointing news. “So Abby hacked into the FBI database.”

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, impressed. “And?”

“Nada. Zip.” Abby said, clearly disappointed. “It’s as if the man never existed. All records on him have been purged.”

Tony frowned. “You couldn’t …”

“No.” Abby shook her head, frustration radiating from every pore. “Believe me I tried.” Her face brightened. “We did find out one thing though.”

McGee entered into the conversation. “It concerns Agent Fornell. He’s on…”

“Extended leave of absence.” Everyone, except Gibbs, turned around surprised to find the FBI agent behind them. “Hello, Jethro,” he said, placing a cup of Gibbs' favorite coffee on his desk as a peace offering. 

“Hello, Tobias,” Gibbs said, ignoring the cup, his expression blank. “Extended leave?”

“Yeah,” Tobias replied. “This is personal. Haswari made a fool of me. Hell he made a fool of the whole FBI. I'll be damn if I let that pass. I’m planning on tracking the bastard down. Thought you might like to join me.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and settled back into his seat. It was not a decision he could make lightly. In fact, before the previous week he would have jumped at a chance like this. Even Morrow wouldn’t have been able to stop him. Now he was torn between his desire to avenge  
Kate and his yearning for more of what had happen with him and Tony.

Gibbs knew that whatever decision he made would affect not only himself but Tony and the rest of the remaining team. He also knew they would follow his lead. In the meantime he had a lot to think about.

During the past week Gibbs had learned a few things about himself that he’d never known before. Gibbs had managed to find peace and serenity in the arms of another man and not just any man at that. It had been an almost spiritual reawakening, feelings and desires that he usually managed to control had been set free. In all his many years and in spite of all his sexual experiences, which were considerable, he’d never actually allowed himself to let someone else be in control.

Gibbs still didn’t know what had possessed him to take the initiative, but he was glad he had. Once started all he’d had to do was lay back and let Tony do what Tony did best. Gibbs had always thought that Tony’s bragging had been an exaggeration, he’d found out he was wrong.  
In bed Tony was a natural, knowing instinctively what buttons to push and just how to push them. Just the thought of his touches…Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek. The mere fact that Tony was unaware of the power he held over Gibbs was such an unbelievable turn-on.

Gibbs wasn’t ready to give that up.

“Sorry, Tobias. I’ll do everything I can to help, but taking an extended leave,” Gibbs shook his head. “Just can’t do it, not at the present time,” he said, with genuine regret in his voice.

Fornell stared intently at Gibbs as if he were trying to look inside the man’s soul, and then nodded accepting his decision. “I can count on you when I need you?”

“Without a doubt.”

With a wry smile, Fornell nodded to the rest of Gibbs' team and turned to walk away, bumping into a short young fellow on his way out.

An excited Jimmy Palmer looked back at the man who’d run into him without so much as an apology. His mouth was open with indignation when he spied the person he was looking for while the rest of the team stood frozen with looks of disbelief splattered across their faces.

Abby was the first to spot him. Sparing him a smile while ignoring McGee’s disapproving look, she asked, “Hi, Jimmy. What’s up?”

Jimmy’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he got the words out. “It’s Dr. Mallard. Something’s seriously wrong with him.” 

He blushed as Abby blinked and asked, “Ducky? Wrong how?”

Jimmy gulped nervously, everyone was staring at him now, remembering that he’d been on his way to Abby’s lab only to find he’d forgotten the lab samples he was supposed to be bringing. So of course he’d gone back to the morgue to collect them. Looking through the window,  
he’d seen Ducky… “Dr. Mallard was talking to himself.”

Tony laughed. “Big news. Ducky’s always doing that.” Dr. “Ducky” Mallard tended to talk to his 'patients' quite often.

Jimmy shook his head violently. “You don’t understand. There was no one there. No dead body. No one at all.”

Tony’s face developed an apprehensive look. He exchanged a glance with Gibbs. 

Gibbs pushed himself out of his chair. “Shit,” he said, as he pushed past Palmer.

A worried Tony followed close behind, remembering the voice from the elevator. “You don’t suppose...?”

Gibbs gave him a look. “You think, DiNozzo?” he growled as he punched the indicator on the elevator.

With a mental sigh, Tony got into the elevator, quite sure that this ride would be nothing like their earlier one.   
***

Tony and Gibbs looked through the glass panel before entering the morgue. Ducky sat staring off into space, his expression, surprisingly, one of serenity. Tony crouched down beside the medical examiner while Gibbs hung back. “Ducky? You okay?” Tony asked softly.

“Tony!” Ducky said startled as if coming out of a trance. “When did you get here? And Jethro?” 

“Palmer was worried about you,” Gibbs said.

“Mr. Palmer? Why would Mr. Palmer be worried about me?” Ducky asked incredulously.

“He seemed to think your behavior was a bit unusual…even for you.” Tony peered intently at the medical examiner. “It was you at the elevator, wasn’t it?”

“Unfortunately yes. You can thank Mr. Palmer for that.” Ducky said reaching for the rack of test tubes. “If he hadn’t forgotten these I’d probably still be in the dark.” He sent an accusing glare Gibbs' way.

“That wasn’t exactly the way we wanted you to find out.” Gibbs admitted, rubbing his forehead. “In fact I’d hope we could keep this strictly between Tony and me.

“You needn’t worry; I don’t intend to tell anyone. However I might point out that it might not be possible if you continue to… oh what is the word I’m looking for...ah yes, make-out in elevators,” Ducky said wickedly.

Tony choked and Gibbs turned red and looked away trying to hide his grin.

“Does anyone else know?” Ducky asked curiously. “Besides me?”

“Gibbs told Morrow.” Tony looked up at Gibbs with a glare of disapproval.

“That must have gone over well,” Ducky stated, imagining the scene in his mind, then he continued in a more jovial tone. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

Tony saw Gibbs moving forward out of the corner of his eye and put out a hand to halt Gibbs’ advance. “That may be a bit premature. You’re not shocked?”

“I was at first.” Ducky said. “But Kate said…”

“Kate?” Gibbs blurted out.

“Yes, she was here. You see I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about finding out… you know. But Kate assured me it was…”

“You saw Kate?”

“Didn’t I just say that? She was right there,” he said pointing to the examination table. “Of course white isn’t really her color, but…” Ducky noticed the look of disbelief on Gibbs face. “You do believe me?” He turned his gaze to Tony. “Don’t you?”

Tony patted Ducky on the arm and rose from his crouch. “Of course I believe you.” Tony stated for hadn’t he seen Kate in Gibbs’ bathroom? Hadn’t Gibbs seen her as well? Of course Gibbs had been on drugs at the time. 

Ducky seemed satisfied with Tony’s response. He rose from his chair grunting and headed toward the door. “I suppose Abby will find out eventually,” he said more or less to himself. “I do wonder how Timothy will take it.”

Tony had moved to stand next to Gibbs and they exchanged startled looks. 

“Why?” Gibbs called after him.

Ducky turned around to look at the two men. “Well, you do know he worships you,” he said stating the obvious.

“He does?” Gibbs said a thoughtful look on his face.

Tony turned on him, using his slight advantage in height, and started poking Gibbs in the chest as he advanced backing him into the wall. “No. N O and hell no. Don’t even think it. There will be no sharing, no three-way.”

“Now, Tony…” Gibbs started, trying to placate his incensed lover.

Ducky smiled fondly at the picture the two made and left them to themselves. He headed for Abby’s lab certain that, in this instance, Tony would get his way.


	3. Bringing Tony Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Kate's death Gibbs and Tony have come together in a way that no one expected, but they aren't the only one's mourning. Can Gibbs talk Tony into accepting that Timothy might need what they've found?

After a week of being away from work, there was a lot of paperwork to catch up on and Gibbs was grateful for it. Part of him still wanted to drop everything and go off with Fornell, track down that bastard Ari and make him pay in spades. His gut told him that biding his time would be better… Ari had been a step ahead of them and not going after him now could throw him off. 

Paperwork also kept his mind off of Tony and what he wanted to do with him and more importantly it kept his mind off of McGee. Not that he was interested in McGee, or at least he wouldn’t have been if Ducky hadn’t brought it up and Tony hadn’t been so adamantly against it. It was like when someone tells you that you can’t do something – you just have to do it to prove them wrong.

Their trip back to the bullpen had been silent, Gibbs lagging behind Tony as he left the elevator. He couldn’t help admiring the nice view he had of Tony’s rear. Damn the man had a fine ass, Gibbs thought shaking his head. He mentally pulled himself up, if he was to keep his vow to himself to keep their personal life separate, he was going to have to watch it. Strange, until recently a male’s ass had never held any interest for him.

Unfortunately Gibbs’ mind kept wondering back to that fine ass and trim body throughout the day. Hell, he even caught himself sneaking a peek at McGee’s rear. Not that there was much to see. McGee was basically a suit and tie type of guy.

And what was up with Tony? He was acting like a real asshole. Ever since their return from Ducky’s domain, Tony had been riding McGee’s case, finding fault with every little thing the man did. Gibbs had thought the two men’s working relationship had improved. After the fifth such remark Gibbs felt called upon to intervene.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs said sharply, the warning clear in his voice. 

Tony looked over at Gibbs, his eyes flashed and he promptly clammed up. McGee sent him a grateful look. Gibbs sighed; it was going to be a long day.

***

The day finally ended. Gibbs was worn out. Lack of sleep, combined with having to referee Tony and McGee had left him exhausted. It didn’t help that he’d woken every few hours during the previous night, reaching for the younger man, only to find himself alone. Thinking it over on the way to work, he regretted suggesting that Tony go back to his apartment before they returned to the work place. Knowing that he wanted to continue the relationship he’d started with Tony had made confessing to Morrow seem like the sensible thing to do at the time.

Much to Gibbs' chagrin, he found he didn’t like waking up alone. For years Gibbs had managed to sleep alone, except for the occasional women that passed through his life. Before leaving work Gibbs planned on rectifying that, but before he could corner Tony and suggest his returning, Tony was gone.

It was beginning to drizzle when Gibbs got into his car, Tony’s rental nowhere in sight. It was just turning into a downpour when he spotted McGee, his jacket pulled over his head, making his way to the bus stop. He wasn’t sure why he did it, maybe he felt sorry for the way Tony had been treating McGee or maybe it was the bedraggled condition of the younger agent, but he pulled over and rolled down the passenger window. “Need a lift?”

McGee stopped, startled, and then looked around to see if Gibbs could be addressing someone else. The expression on his face grew comical, then leery, when he realized that Gibbs was addressing him.

In a way it shocked Gibbs when McGee swallowed hard and looked as if he were about to refuse the offer, so he reached over and shoved the passenger door open. “Get in,” he ordered. Gibbs didn’t make such offers often, in fact this was the first time and he wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. After all it was really pouring and who knew how long McGee would have to wait for his bus, Gibbs reasoned. There was absolutely no ulterior motive.

McGee, with great reluctance it seemed to Gibbs, slid into the car. “Thanks, Boss…Gibbs,” McGee said as Gibbs slid the car into gear and pulled away, barely missing hitting Tony’s rental as he pulled into traffic.

‘Oh shit,’ Gibbs thought, clamping tightly down with his jaws to keep the expletive from escaping. 

***

Gibbs stood in front of Tony’s door, his hand poised to knock. Everything considered he didn’t think Tony would answer, so he lowered his hand and pulled out the lock pick he was never without. Squatting down so that he was at eye level with the doorknob, Gibbs shook his head at the shoddy workmanship as he worked the pick into the keyhole and heard the expected click.

Gently he pushed the door open before standing up and silently slipping inside. Gibbs paused, cocking his head to one side, hearing water running in the direction of Tony’s bathroom. Sink not shower he decided and headed toward the sound.

Gibbs paused at the open entrance to the bathroom, his nostrils flaring as he stared at Tony’s almost nude muscular body. Licking his lips, Gibbs wondered what was going through Tony’s mind. Tony was leaning over the sink, only a wisp of a towel covered his slender hips and staring intently into the mirror his concentration complete. To Gibbs Tony’s eyes, reflected in the mirror, appeared a dark hazel, almost green. What are you looking for, Gibbs wondered. Suddenly Tony’s eyes seemed to refocus on what was behind him.

“Didn’t hear you knock.” Tony’s voice was flat.

“That’s because I didn’t.” Gibbs moved silently behind Tony, his hands moving along Tony’s back, from the top of the towel to the muscular shoulders, down the well-developed biceps, his lips brushing across the shoulder blade. Tony tilted his head to one side, letting Gibbs nuzzle his neck.

“You already looking for a replacement?” 

Gibbs winched inwardly. Tony’s insecurity plainly apparent by the question. 

“What did you do with McGee?”

“Took him home.” Gibbs felt Tony stiffened under his touch. “His not mine,” Gibbs elaborated into Tony’s ear as he pressed his clothed body against Tony’s, watching Tony’s face reflected in the mirror. Gibbs ran one hand down the broad chest, twinking a nipple with his thumb feeling it harden, before sliding down to the top of the towel and running his fingers lightly across the bare skin just beneath it, feeling Tony’s stomach muscles tighten at his touch. He couldn’t resist running his other hand through the back Tony’s hair, causing it to stand straight up. “You were pretty rough on him today.”

Tony grunted, his eyes closing as Gibbs playfully nipped at an exposed ear. “It’s not like you’ve never been hard on him, Boss,” he accused.

Gibbs laughed softly. The ride to McGee’s apartment had been uneventful though McGee had tried his best to get a conversation going. Gibbs would have preferred to hurry home, so he hadn’t responded. After leaving the younger agent, who had exited the car almost before he stopped, Gibbs debated on heading home. Chewing on his lower lip as he drove, he guessed that Tony probably wouldn’t be there, ready and waiting for him. He wanted to throw the blame all on Tony’s shoulders or Ducky’s for giving him the idea in the first place, but knew that wouldn’t have been fair. It wasn’t what he wanted to think about right now either.

“Did I ever tell you how hot your bod is?” Gibbs said instead. He proceeded to lick the side of Tony’s neck, then chuckled as it elicited a very sexy grrrrowl. “Can’t you imagine it,” Gibbs spoke intimately into Tony’s ear, “Me fucking you…you fucking McGee.” …at the same time, he thought but didn’t say. He chuckled again as his hand roamed over the skimpy towel and felt an answer in the rising member beneath. “I guess you can.”

“Tell me you’re not serious.” Tony’s eyes opened and narrowed, reflecting dark in the mirror, boring into his.

Gibbs removed his hands from the tempting body and backed away as Tony turned around. He turned his head away, wrenching his eyes from the sight of the lean hard body. “Pack some things and come home,” Gibbs ordered, knowing that that was the wrong way to go about it. 

“Why?” Tony’s voice held a sharp edge to it and Gibbs couldn’t bring himself to respond. It was bad enough admitting to himself how much he needed – wanted Tony, up close and personal, without actually admitting it to Tony. He felt Tony brush past him and Gibbs clinched his fist as he lowered his head letting out a sigh. He turned to follow, unsure of what to expect, wondering if he’d blown it.

***

With slow unsure steps he walked toward Tony’s bedroom and stopped in the doorway. He was heartened when Tony, still wearing only the skimpy towel, pulled a suitcase and not his duffle bag, out of his closet and tossed it onto the bed. Maybe, just maybe…? Gibbs breathed easier and grabbed the chair next to the bed, turning it around so he could straddle it. His eyes followed Tony, watching his every move. 

Tony moved first to the dresser, going from drawer to drawer, then back to the closet, removing and throwing clothing in a suitcase, humming something vaguely familiar as he did so. 

The tune ran through Gibbs’ head, and he couldn’t help smiling as he caught it. ‘I want to be loved by you…by you and only you…I want to be loved by you. Alooone.’ “You still mad about McGee? You seemed to find it exciting just a few minutes ago.”

Tony looked guilty, as if remembering his reaction. “Have you considered what Abby might say about it?” He smacked his hand against his forehead. “What am I thinking? She’d probably want to watch.” Then with anger in his voice. “Damn it all, I’m not really ready to share you yet. ”

Gibbs dropped his eyes to the top of the chair-back and ran his finger back and forth across it. He wasn’t completely sure what they had, but it made him feel strangely happy and he wasn’t really ready to share Tony either. They didn’t even know how McGee would react to the suggestion, how he would react to their relationship. McGee might not even be interested. Gibbs wasn’t about to mention that to Tony though, he might need something to keep the cocky son-of-a- bitch in line. 

Suddenly a different thought started to worm its way into his mind, something new to worry him. He remembers the bickering between Kate and Tony and catching a chance remark – something about a Catholic School uniform? 

“Tony?” Gibbs cleared his throat before going on, keeping his eyes lowered. “Umm, I always thought that maybe you and Kate….” He didn’t see Tony freeze or the look on his face that started out pensive and grew tender.

“Nah, it never would have worked out and we both knew it.” 

Gibbs looked up in surprise. He hadn’t really expected an answer, much less an honest one. Tony had moved on, throwing CD’s and DVD’s into the suitcase.

“You realize I don’t have a DVD player,” Gibbs said, changing the subject not wanting to linger on the fact that that answer could well apply to what they currently had as well.

“So buy one,” Tony responded matter-of-factly while debating over which of his many ties to pack, then carelessly tossing them all into the suitcase. 

Gibbs grunted, he probably would end up buying one, if that was what Tony wanted. After all it looked like Gibbs was getting what he wanted – Tony back at his place, preferably in his bed. But a few ground rules were going to have to be set – and a few problems sorted out. 

So deep in his thoughts was he that it took Gibbs by surprise when his chin was tilted so that he had to look up into Tony’s somber face as he spoke more seriously. “I’m thinking you want to keep this quiet.”

Gibbs reached out, pulling Tony close with one arm around the trim waist and planted a kiss just above the belly button. “Do you mind?” Gibbs asked, looking up hoping Tony understood. “Not everyone is going to take what we have as well as Ducky did. Morrow didn’t.”

“You know, we really ought to let Abby and McGee in on it. It’s only fair, after all the director and Ducky know about us,” Tony said, running his hand through Gibbs' hair.

Gibbs let out a sigh of contentment. “Yeah, that probably would be a good idea,” Gibbs admitted. “Why don’t you get on it first thing tomorrow?”

“Me? Why me?” Tony stopped his stroking and looked down, staring indignantly at Gibbs.

“Because…,” Gibbs searched for a reason. “Because you’re better at this sort of thing then I am.”

“Damn, I was looking forward to seeing how you broke it to Abby.” Tony moved back and Gibbs' eyes followed the towel as it dropped to the floor before Tony moved to the dresser to retrieve a pair of underwear. Tony turned back and pointing towards him with the hand that held the underwear informed him. “I’m not the one who’s telling McGee.”

“Okay.” Gibbs, a slight smile lighting his face, agreed. “We’ll let Abby do it.”

Tony grinned broadly as he pulled up his briefs cutting off Gibbs' view. Tight white briefs that molded to Tony’s body leaving nothing to the imagination. Gibbs knew that Tony had done that on purpose. It was with great difficulty that Gibbs wrenched his mind from what he wanted to do. Not here, Gibbs thought, licking his lips. If he started something here they would never make it back to his place. He nearly missed Tony’s next words. “I wanna see that. What about Palmer? Do we tell him?” 

They looked at each other and in unison, both having the same thought. “Nah.” Gibbs was of the opinion that if Ducky wanted Palmer to know he could tell him. 

Tony looked back down at him as he surged closer, well aware of the effect he was having on Gibbs as evident by the cocky smile on his face. Gibbs had no choice but to grab him and pull him close. Tony squatted down, Gibbs' hand sliding up his back, bring them eye to eye. Their eyes connected and Gibbs read understanding, trust and tenderness in Tony’s and it made him smile. Tony smiled back and leaned forward bring their lips together lightly. It felt good. 

Gibbs could no longer say he’d never had a cold nor been so glad that he had been proven wrong. Things were pretty near just perfect…except for…. damn that Ari. Gibbs wished he’d followed his first instinct and shot him through his black heart and not in the shoulder. He’d never have gotten away with it and things would have gone very different. He and Tony wouldn’t be at the point they were now and he didn’t want to change that for anything. Ari was not the only danger either. Someone high in the chain of command had Percal shot rather then risk Gibbs compromising Haswari.

“What’s going through that devious mind of yours?” Tony’s voice brought Gibbs back from his revere. He was frowning, his forehead crinkling. “Boss? About Ari – we going to let him walk?”

Gibbs looked up in surprise. When had Tony started reading his mind? “Nope. Starting tomorrow I want Abby working on a certain encrypted transmission. Someone high in the chain of command knows where Ari is. I’m sure of it.”

“Hmmm, is that before or after we tell Abby…”

Gibbs turned his head away and laughed. Tony’s hand was on his cheek and his face was turned back toward Tony’s. 

“About McGee. Do we really need him?” Tony asked an unhappy look in his eyes that cut Gibbs to the quick.

“You talking professional or personal?”

“Personal. Hell, I know professionally he’s an asset to the team, as much as it pains me to admit…but do we really need …”

“Tony.” It was taking everything in him to keep from wrapping his arms around Tony. He didn’t want to hurt him. “If things go the way I think they might… let’s face it, Ari’s a coward, who knows where he’ll strike. Anyone of us could be next. If that happens, have you ever considered that McGee might need us? That Abby might not be enough?”

“Okay, if it comes to that McGee can expect the same treatment from me that I give to you. But, Boss?” Tony looked disgruntled as he turned to shut the lid on his suitcase. “Why do you always have to be right?”

“Get some clothes on, Special Agent DiNozzo, and we’ll take this and a few other things up at home.” Gibbs rose from the chair and caressed Tony’s butt.

“Why don’t we just take those few things up now?” Tony asked with a leer.

“Because, Tony, women aren’t the only ones who like to have sex in their own beds,” Gibbs said as he headed toward the door, knowing perfectly well the state he was leaving Tony in. “I prefer it too.”

“Boss! You’re just going to leave me in this condition?” Tony called as he hastily pulled on his clothing to follow Gibbs out. “Come on, Boss?! Boss?”


	4. And McGee Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on McGee by Ari leaves Abby begging Tony and Gibbs bringing him into their home.

The weeks following Gibbs and DiNozzo’s coming out were relatively quiet. Tony took Abby aside and swore her to secrecy, except for McGee, of course. Abby was delighted with the news. In fact she claimed to have known all along. That night, while in her coffin with McGee, Abby informed him of Tony and Gibbs new relationship, swearing him to secrecy as well. His first reaction was ‘No way!’ McGee. was somewhat leery about it, but after observing the two of them together at work and seeing no obvious changes of their lifestyle by their actions in the workplace he just shrugged it off. 

Gibbs had a chat with Ducky, who blithely decided that Palmer need not be informed and even suggested that he might prove useful. If he should find out, it would mean someone was spreading rumors.

The team was not allowed access to any information on Special Agent Todds case, no surprise there. That didn’t stop them from unofficially investigating it, which they did having their own sources of information. Abby, with McGee’s help, set about trying to isolate information from the copy of the transmission that Gibbs wanted her to analyze without a lot of success.

Fornell was oddly silent, except for one cryptic message that Tony seemed to find highly amusing.

Gibbs decided it would be best to tighten security around the group. He wouldn’t put it pass Ari to try and take out someone else close to him. As a result Tony, unofficially, moved in with him. This fact was not well-known, as Tony still kept his apartment for appearances. Gibbs talked him into returning his rental car, now that he didn’t need one, and he was now driving to and from work with Gibbs. Gibbs decided that including McGee in their carpool would not only be sensible as far as security went, but would help ward off any rumors regarding his and Tony’s relationship. Tony thought he was being a little paranoid, but let Gibbs have his way.

Abby, over her objections, was moved temporarily in with Ducky and his mother. Fortunately Mrs. Mallard seemed to find Abby’s coffin charming and the dogs loved her. The two got along rather well, much to Ducky’s relief.

As a result everything was going pretty well, until –

McGee, frustration levels at an all time high, decided to stop at a nearby club for a few drinks. Embarrassingly enough he found the thought of Tony and Gibbs together, alone at night, extremely arousing. Unfortunately now that Abby staying at Ducky’s, they were not able to get together for some ‘quality time’, resulting in McGee feeling a real need to get laid. Trying to get Abby away from Ducky’s domicile, much to her chagrin, had proven futile thanks to Mrs. Mallard. 

An hour and a half later when an attractive girl attached herself to him, McGee thought nothing of it. After all, while he was no Tony DiNozzo, he still had more then his share of experience with the fair sex. A short time later found McGee back at his apartment with the very foxy lady in tow. Tony’s pronouncement that even George Clooney could not get laid in McGee’s apartment was once again going to be proven wrong.

She said her name was Lori and her dark sultry eyes had promised that this would be a night he would never forget. Her hands had been all over him, getting him all worked up, from the moment they entered the apartment until they finally arrived in the bedroom.

They were tangled together on his twin bed, the kiss long and full of passion. Lori was gorgeous, even by Tony’s standards. They broke for air and she pulled away, backing off the bed, leaving McGee lying there with his shirt open and his pants undone. McGee, supporting himself on his elbows, sat up watching greedily as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking incredibly sexy, pulled a hairpin from her long dark hair and shook her head, letting it cascade around her face. Her eyes held a wicked glint as she slowly undid her blouse exposing her red lace bra. 

She laughed throatily and slipped something out of her bra. “Ari sends his regards,” she said as she held her arm straight out, then pivoted around, like a ballerina, aimed it at the other room and pressed the button.

The explosion, when it came, splashed her body parts all over McGee and all he could do was scream and scream and scream.

***

Splattered with blood and wrapped in a blanket, McGee found himself sitting in the back of an EMS truck. Shock played havoc with his memory of what happened. He remembered the explosion and screaming. Even more strangely he thought he remembered Kate kneeling next to him, comforting him and telling him it would be all right. That couldn’t be true though – Kate was dead – shot by Ari.

People were shouting, firemen rushing to put out the blaze in what use to be McGee’s apartment. Gone were his computer, his antique record collection and even worse – the novel he’d been working on.

He wasn’t even aware of Abby hovering over him patting him on the face. “Hey, McGee, are you okay. Come on, baby, talk to me.” Nor did he hear her whistle sharply, trying to get his attention. Slowly her actions began to get through to him but he didn’t have the strength to answer.

“Ducky, what do I do…he’s not responding. I keep talking but its like nobody is home.” Abby sounded so distressed.

“Abigail, he is probably in shock. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” Ducky’s voice was reassuring and McGee didn’t see him pat Abby on the shoulder before turning to talk to the paramedic that had been working on him.

McGee shut his eyes and let Abby pull him closer, he could hear her crooning in his ears, but all he could think about was how stupid he’d been to pick up someone….and how surely she could not have known about the explosion, that she too would die. 

Vaguely he became aware of Ducky speaking again. “Timothy was extremely lucky, Jethro, evidently the girl’s body shielded him from the worse of the blast. There are a few burns and some slight damage to his… er …genitalia, but that’s the worst of it.”

“I need to question him, Ducky. What the hell was McGee doing half naked with some strange bimbo anyway?” Gibbs sounded absolutely ballistic.

McGee pulled away from Abby’s embrace, feeling that he didn’t deserve her comforting and looked toward the voices. Ducky’s expression said plainly ‘what do you expect he was doing.’

“Ari,” McGee, still numb, blurted out to no one in particular. “She said Ari sends his regards.” 

“McGee!” Abby squealed in his ear, but it was too late, he had retreated back into himself. He could hear Gibbs and Ducky arguing. Gibbs wanting answers and Ducky insisting the he, McGee, was not capable of giving any right now. He came out of it just a little when Gibbs, grunting angrily backed down and moved away, talking into his cellphone. Numbness settled over him, sending him back into his own little world where no one could hurt him At the back of his mind McGee wondered where Tony was, dreading the harassing he knew would soon come. 

Gradually he felt himself removed from Abby’s grasp and maneuvered into a car, Gibbs' car. He looked out the window in morbid fascination as he watched what was left of his apartment building recede from view. 

***

The front door on the modest bungalow opened up at almost the same moment they pulled up and the light from inside revealed the outline of someone…Tony. McGee cringed inwardly and continued to sit, not wanting to get out and hear the caustic remarks he knew Tony couldn’t wait to fling his way.

“Need some help?” Gibbs asked.

McGee shook his head, not trusting his voice and reluctantly opened the door. Wrapping the blanket he still wore more firmly around him, he slowly walked to the door, his eyes steadfastly on the path before him. He had never felt more humiliated. Even worse he’d disappointed Gibbs, who was walking up the path behind him. 

When he got to the house, McGee stopped, his eyes still lowered, waiting for Tony’s jibes.

“Been a bitch of a day, huh, Probie?” 

McGee jerked his head up sharply, dumbfounded. Not only were the words not critical, they had been said solemnly, understandingly… most definitely not jokingly. McGee swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes prickled and he felt like crying, but he wasn’t about to, though it wasn’t because he thought Tony would make fun of him.

Gentle hands were on his shoulders, guiding him through the house to what had to be the spare bedroom. Once there, Tony turned him around and calmly pushed him to sit on the bed saying, “It could have happen to anyone, Probie.”

McGee looked up in surprise. Tony wasn’t joking…he was serious. He looked past Tony, who was now slipping on rubber gloves, to Gibbs who had paused to stand in the doorway. Gibbs gave him a piercing look then walked away. 

Tony began removing McGee’s clothing, packing them away in evidence bags, his manner purely professional. Of course, McGee realized, everything on him was now evidence. McGee, dressed in nothing but his boxers, sat numbly while Tony finished. As Tony left the room, McGee closed his eyes; his mind once again shutting down. He was certain he had just lost everything, his clothing, his computers, a place that was his own, but these things could be replaced. His record collection would be more difficult, but worse still was his novel that he had painstakingly written on an antique manual typewriter…could he replace that?

Footsteps returning broke through his thoughts; a splash was heard as something heavy clicked against the nightstand top. His chin, which had dropped was lifted up and a cool wash cloth was gently wiping away the grime that most certainly had to be there. McGee opened his eyes wide. Tony was turned away, wringing out the washcloth. McGee watched with wonder as Tony, his face one of total concentration, set about cleaning McGee up, grimacing as he gently ran the washcloth over the reddened spots on McGee’s chest and on the back side of his cock.

McGee had been embarrassed, when Tony had slipped his boxers off. He would have liked to stop him, but he didn’t have the energy. Tony for his part was being totally professional about it and McGee wondered when he’d picked up the technique. Then he remembered that Tony had had to care for Gibbs when he’d come down with a cold. It had struck McGee as odd at the time that everyone was making such a fuss over a little thing like a cold, but Abby had set him straight. For someone that had never had one, and Gibbs hadn’t, a cold could be traumatic…or at least Abby thought so. Evidently so had Ducky and Morrow. McGee couldn’t help wonder if that was when the two became sexually active with each other, certainly getting a personal sponge bath could have led to it. McGee could feel his face turning red at the thought.

“Get some sleep.” Tony said giving him a sympathetic smile as he tenderly pressed McGee down upon the bed tucking him in. There was nothing sexual about it. Tony started to leave, but turned back, picking up a manila envelope from the nightstand. He seemed embarrassed as he handed over to McGee. “Ah… I thought you might like this.”

McGee sat back up and stared at the envelope, puzzled in the extreme. He had no idea what it could contain. Slowly, he opened it, pulling out sheets of paper. His mouth opened in shock as he gaped unbelievingly at his manuscript. The one he thought lost. Drawing his gaze away he looked intently at Tony, wanting to know how and why, but was too shocked to ask.

“Umm, I kinda borrowed it…wanted to see what you wrote,” Tony said, just a tinge of guilt evident. 

McGee couldn’t believe it. Tony had, as usual, taken liberty with his personal property. He knew he should be angry but all things considered couldn’t find it in him. Blinking back tears, he clamped the manuscript to his chest and croaked, “Thank you.”

Flashing a radiant smile, Tony flicked off the lights.

***

McGee groaned as he tossed and turned his subconscious taking him back to the horror of the previous evening over and over in slow motion. His lying in bed, half dressed, the girl slowly unbuttoning her blouse, the red lace bra, her voice when she announced that Ari sent his regards was distorted, her pointing something at the other room…then boom and he was screaming over and over again. By the time the firemen and EMS personnel had arrived he had been all screamed out. Everything following the explosion was sort of vague. He thought Abby and Ducky had been there, but it could have been his imagination. 

He didn’t want to remember this, but couldn’t help it. The girl was once again unbuttoning her blouse, her lips mouthing the words – only this time it came out “Breakfast is in the kitchen. You do not rate room serve.”

McGee popped up, instantly awake. The dream receded as he recognized the owner of the voice. His boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. At first he was disoriented, then he remembered where he was - staying in the same house as Tony and Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs who were lovers and who had probably been …

Cutting that thought off, he glanced down at his nude state and remembered with embarrassment the liberties that Tony had taken with him, not that he could have done anything about it at the time. His eyes lighted on clothing, obviously Tony’s, arranged on the chair next to the bed and he grimaced. Last night Tony had been unusually understanding, he hadn’t been that nice to McGee since he’d found out how McGee had totaled his first car, a ’84 Camero Z28 5 speed. Obviously Tony’s compassion only went so far. Sliding back the covers he hurriedly began to dress.

It didn’t take McGee long to find his way to the kitchen, the manila envelope containing his, to him, much valued manuscript clutched tightly in his hand. Tony glance up at his entrance, milk spurting out of his mouth in spite of his effort to hold back his laughter. McGee looked down at himself, a shirt, the color of which he didn’t want to think about, khaki slacks, just a tad short in the crotch and an old pair of sneakers, just a little too big. Evidently Tony found his attire amusing, which didn’t surprise McGee since Tony had probably picked it out with that in mind.

“Cap’n Crunch?” Tony asked, holding back his laughter, and waved the box in way of apology.

“Thank you,” McGee said with as much dignity as he could muster while snatching the box from Tony’s grasp, certain Tony wasn’t the least bit sorry all. He noticed a bowl set out and assumed it was for him. Gibbs didn’t strike him as a Captain Crunch type of guy. Carefully he set the manila envelope aside, before filling the bowl and pouring the milk that Tony had thoughtfully pushed his way.

McGee found he wasn’t really hungry and played around with his food. He wanted to know how Tony had managed to retrieve his manuscript and what he thought of it. As Tony got up and went to the coffee machine to refill his cup, McGee slung down his spoon. “Okay, when did you …?”

“Borrow your story?” Tony finished for him. He turned around and leaned against the counter. 

McGee nodded, though he had a little bit of trouble with the word ‘borrow’.

“Remember when Kate and I picked you up for that paintball case?” Tony asked, raising his cup to his lips.

McGee nodded yet again. How could he forget the way the two had invaded his apartment making snide comments the entire time. What did that have to do with this? McGee was positive he’d seen his manuscript lying where he left it since then.

Tony must have read something in his expression. “I…er…grabbed some blank sheets and slipped them under your top sheet.”

McGee was dumbstruck, then a grin spread across his face. “You sneaky son-of-a-bitch,” he said admiringly.

“That he is.”

McGee twisted his head around, almost spraining his neck. Tony had nothing on sneaky compared to Gibbs.

“Pink, DiNozzo?” Gibbs said with a straight face, obviously referring to the hot pink shirt that McGee sported, as he helped himself to some coffee.

“A present from an old girlfriend,” Tony explained with a shrug.

Gibbs grunted. “Feeling okay?” he asked McGee.

McGee place his hand atop his manuscript, glad it was still in the envelope and considered the question before nodding. Physically he was battered and bruised, but mentally he was okay. At least as okay as could be expected considering. “I’m fine, Boss.”

“Good. We leave in fifteen minutes.” Gibbs said curtly as he headed toward the door.

Tony and McGee manage to beat Gibbs to the car. McGee looked over the top of the car as he opened the door to the back seat unable to resist asking, “So, Tony? What did you think of it?”

Tony, ready to slide into the passenger seat, stopped and looked back at him. He took a moment to place what McGee was talking about. “Oh…er…I never actually got a chance to read it.” 

McGee was incredulous. Tony not reading it after having gone to all the trouble to purloin it? He thought not. Gibbs arrived just then leaving McGee without a chance to pursue it.

***

Upon their arrival at N.C.I.S. they found that another team had already been assigned to investigate the bombing of McGee’s apartment. A report awaited them on with the results of the investigation so far. The detonating device, there was little left of it, had been small. The explosive proved untraceable and it was considered lucky that the explosion had been localized to McGee’s apartment. Unfortunately what was left of the device provided no leads. The only thing left was to identify the dead girl. McGee got together with a sketch artist to put together a composite, but it didn’t turn out. McGee did his best but when the sketch was finished it was a perfect likeness of Kate. Subsequent attempts turned out the same way. They all looked like Kate.

And that was why McGee was sitting in Interrogation Room One, Gibbs sitting across from him and Tony leaning against the wall next to the door.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know her name?” Gibbs snapped at him, for what seemed like the fifth time, slamming his hand down on the table top causing McGee to jump. Being on this end of a Gibbs’ interrogation was unnerving.

Tony cleared his throat. “Boss, could I speak to you for a moment.”

Gibbs paused, plainly getting his temper under control. He slowly got up and walked to where Tony stood. McGee listened shamelessly, as Tony turned Gibbs away and spoke softly, “Boss, this is getting us nowhere.”

“I’m well aware of that, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said curtly. “The only lead we could use to trace Ari is dead. We need to know who she was. Have you got a better plan?”

“Hypnotist?” Tony suggested.

Gibbs gave a grunt of disgust and turned back to McGee, who was trying to act as if he hadn’t been listening. “Tony, take what little description we have,” Gibbs said sarcastically, glaring intently at McGee. “and see if someone at that bar can identify the vic.” He sat back down, not waiting for Tony’s nod. Once the door closed he continued. “Okay, McGee. Let’s take it from the top.”

McGee for the umpteenth time retraced his steps on that fateful evening. “She said her name was Lori. We had a drink together and she suggested we go someplace…more private.”

“Lori? That’s it.”

“Just Lori. Look, Boss, I wasn’t interested in knowing her life history,” McGee snapped back and instantly regretted it.

Outside the room, Abby and Ducky peered through the glass window.

“Was it really necessary to use the interrogation room?” Abby complained to Ducky.

“Jethro, probably thought it would help Timothy focus,” Ducky replied, making excuses for Gibbs.

“It’s just so unfair.” Abby wailed. “Couldn’t we invite him over for dinner?” she wheedled.

“Hmmm, dinner with mother,” Ducky mused. “If nothing else, Timothy will probably wish himself back here with Gibbs.”

Abby turned back to the window, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

***

Later that evening McGee stood on the Mallard doorstep, two bundles of flowers cradled in his arm. He raised a hand to knock, only to have the door open before he could and a familiar elderly face peer up at him.

“Who are you,” Mrs. Mallard queried.

Abby slipped past Mrs. Mallard, coming to McGee’s rescue. “McGee…flowers! How sweet,” she said, taking both bunches from him and herding him into the dining room.

Ducky, in shirtsleeves and apron, looked up from pouring the wine. “Timothy, so good of you to make it, help yourself to a chair. Everything is ready.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” McGee said earnestly.

“Think nothing of it, my boy,” Ducky responded. “Mother, why don’t you sit here.”

Mrs. Mallard was still staring intently at McGee. “You’re not the Italian gigolo,” she informed  
him as she sat in the chair her son gallantly pulled out for her.

“No, ma’am,” McGee replied politely as he sat down next to Abby. “I’m not Tony DiNozzo. I’m Timothy McGee.”

“You dress like one,” Mrs. Mallard insisted.

McGee looked down at his attire, his garish pink shirt and too tight pants. All his clothing had been destroyed in the explosion and until he could get new things he had to rely on Tony. Gibbs had suggested he go to Sears, causing Tony to choke at the suggestion. McGee opened his mouth to explain but Mrs. Mallard had already forgotten his existence and was busy holding her wine glass to be filled, which was fine with McGee. 

The night before may have been a bitch, but today had been even worse. Gibbs had hounded him hour after hour for answers he did not have, getting angrier by the moment. McGee could understand Gibbs’ anger. Hell, he was angry too. After all it was his apartment that was blown to pieces. The worse part was being so close to getting a clue to Ari’s whereabouts and … well it didn’t bare thinking about.

“I understand Tony offered you the use of his apartment?” Ducky asked, getting the conversational ball rolling as he passed a serving bowl.

“Yes, yes he did,” McGee replied with a nod. He had been surprised and relieved by the offer.   
Tony had been unsuccessful in getting an id on the vic. No one at the club claimed to remember her. Gibbs had not been happy and McGee had not been looking forward to going back to Gibbs’ place that night. Tony must have sensed that, he managed to talk Gibbs into letting him and McGee break for lunch and over Chinese food had made his offer. While Tony and Gibbs had been nothing less then discrete, McGee felt somewhat uncomfortable, not wanting to be in the way.

“Maybe he wanted to make up for telling all the girls downstairs that you were gay,” Abby suggested mischievously. 

“Abby!” McGee frowned reprovingly, surprised and irritate that she knew about it. He glanced over at Mrs. Mallard who fortunately was bent over feeding scraps to one of the dogs and not paying attention.

“Well, it’s true.” Abby’s eyes twinkled. “It’s funny in a way…here he is telling everyone you are when all the time…” She asked leaning in closer, lowering her voice conspiratorially, “What’s it like, McGee…behind closed doors, living with Tony and Gibbs? Have you caught them…?” 

“Abigail!” Ducky, whose hearing was quite good, rebuked. “Has anyone heard from Fornell lately?” he asked in an obvious effort to change the subject.

“I know you.” The statement, out of the blue, came from Mrs. Mallard.

Everyone’s attention focused on Mrs. Mallard, who was pointing an accusing finger at McGee. 

“You’re Abby’s geek!” she exclaimed in triumph.

“Mother!” Ducky shook his head in embarrassment.

Abby covered her mouth trying to smother a giggle.

McGee set down his fork and looked down at his plate as he thought about the allegation. He glanced at Abby, who was avoiding his gaze. With a twinkle in his eye and a hint of a smile on his face he turned to Mrs. Mallard to say solemnly. “Yes, Ma’am. I guess I am.” Much to Abby’s delight.

That proved the highpoint of the evening. When the meal was finished, McGee turned to Ducky and complimented the meal thanking him once again for the invitation. His plan was to call a cab and using the key Tony had given him, take up residence in Tony’s apartment.

“Want some company?” Abby asked as she walked him to the front door.

“Well, er, yes,” McGee stammered. “That would be nice.”

“Hey, Ducky.” Abby called out loud. “I’m going home with McGee, help him adjust. Don’t wait up for me.”

Ducky, a stack of dishes in each hand, appeared at the doorway to the dining room. “Do you think that’s wise?”

Abby gave McGee a look of utter confidence. “It’s okay. I’ll be with McGee.”

***

Two nights later, McGee was jerked awake from a troubled sleep by two pairs of hands stripping him of his t-shirt and boxers. His eyes opened wide as he found Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Leroy Gibbs standing on each side of the bed he was sleeping in.

“The Gremlin was right, there is a lot more to McGee then I would have thought,” Tony, still holding Tim’s t-shirt said to Gibbs.” Tim’s hands automatically moved to cover his privates, at least as much as they could.

“I thought Ducky said there was damage to his, as he called it, genitalia.” Gibbs, the boxers hanging from his fingers, tossed back to Tony.

Tony brushed McGee’s hands away and lifted McGee’s limp cock up so Gibbs could get a view of the blistered underside. Gibbs studied the appendage with interest. “Doesn’t look so bad to me.”

McGee batted Tony’s hand aside and pulled up the sheet. “What the hell…how did you get in here?

Tony held up a set of keys. “My apartment, probie, or have you forgotten.”

McGee pulled the sheet up to cover his chest. “Okay, next question. Why are you here?”

Tony shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Gibbs. “Yeah, boss, I’d like to know that myself.”

“Now, Tony.” Gibbs sounded exasperated though McGee thought he saw a glimmer of humor in the man’s eyes. “We went over this on the way here.”

“I know.” Tony grinned back affectionately. “I like the way you tell it.”

McGee pulled the sheet up to his neck, his head moving back and forth from one man to the other as they talked over him making him feel like an intruder. It irritated him that here he was in his own bed, okay, technically it was Tony’s bed and they seemed to have forgotten that he was there. “Umm, fellows, can we get back to the subject?” he asked. 

The two men looked at him, as if just now noticing he was there. “And what would that be, Probie?” Tony asked needling him.

McGee scooted up so that his back was against the headboard, the sheet held against his chest slipped. “Why you are here?” 

“Oh, yes. Why was that, do you wonder?” Tony asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head and answered the question with just one word, “Abby.”

No! McGee groaned covering his eyes with his hands, the sheet slipping exposing his chest. Could things possibly get worse? It was embarrassing enough that his evening with Abby had turned out disastrous, but now she was telling everyone? At the sound of zippers being lowered he peeked between his fingers and got the shock of his life. Both Tony and Gibbs were busy stripping off their clothing. 

 

***

Unbeknownst to McGee earlier that morning Abby had tracked down Gibbs as he was entering the building.

“Gibbs….Gibbs…Gibbs,” she called before he could enter the elevator. Gibbs had stopped and waited patiently for her to catch up with him before entering the lift. “I really, really need your help. Its McGee…he’s got a problem.”

“McGee is a problem,” Gibbs said as he hit the button to his floor.

“Gibbs!” Abby wailed. “This is serious.”

Gibbs canted his head to one side as if doubting it, then nodded for her to continue.

Abby hit the stop button and took a deep breath. “Last night McGee and I went to Tony’s apartment. Did you know he’s got these funny little …”

“Abby!” Gibbs warned.

“Okay. Well we were just getting ‘friendly…” she paused at the blank expression on Gibbs’ face. “'friendly’ you know…as in close up and personal?” At Gibbs nod of understanding she continued. “And nothing…he wilted on me.”

Gibbs turned to one side and brought his hand to his mouth to cover his smile. “Every man’s allowed an off night once in a while, Abby.” 

“You don’t understand. McGee, he’s like…” Abby searched for an appropriate analogy. “like the energizer bunny.” Abby motioned with her hands. “You know…keeps on going?”

“Really?” Gibbs showed interest in spite of himself as Abby nodded. Going back to his usual Gibbness he demanded, “What do you want me to do about it?” 

Abby wrung her hands. “I thought you and Tony…”

“You want us to talk to him?” Gibbs’ look was incredulous.

“Noooo,” Abby dragged it out. “I was thinking you might do a bit more than talk to him.”

Gibbs gave her the Gibbs' stare, intent on making sure he understood her correctly. “You’re not serious.”

“More serious than I’ve ever been. Scouts honor,” Abby said raising her hand in the scout salute.

Gibbs turned away, wondering why he was seriously considering this. He pushed the button to start the elevator going again. Sparing a sideward glance, he couldn't help being affected by Abby as she peered at him with doe like eyes, her lower lip set in a distinctive pout. “Against my better judgment – okay. I don’t know if Tony will go for it though,” he warned as he gave in.

Abby bounced up and down, clapping her hands in her excitement. “Oh he will. You’ve got him wrapped around your little finger.

“I wouldn’t tell him that if I were you,” Gibbs said as he exited the elevator, positive that his forensic expert was more than just a little weird. After all how many women requested a ménage à trios for their boyfriends with two other men.

***

McGee’s his hands covering his eyes, so he didn’t see Gibbs and Tony exchange wicked grins and then, as if they’d synchronized it, slipped off their shoes and pulled their shirts off at the same time. Two zippers slid down in unison, bringing his attention to it.

As their pants made their journey to the floor McGee, looking through parted fingers, felt his jaw drop. Both men, sporting nothing but cocky grins were standing over him. He’d seen both men naked in the shower room before but had never noticed just how fit Gibbs was, how his body was just as lean and trim as Tony’s. 

Puzzled. McGee uncovered his face, and tried to act nonchalant, not an easy thing to do with two naked men standing beside the bed. “Ummm, I don’t know what Abby told you, but…”

“Abby mentioned you were having a little trouble getting it up,” Gibbs informed him.

Feeling his cheeks flame, McGee stammered, “I…I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony casually sat down next to McGee on the bed. “Don’t you, Probie?” Tony said softly.

McGee swallowed hard as his eyes followed the bare arm that draped over his body to the hand resting on the other side of him. His eyes widened as he brought them back to Tony’s face. “You’re not going to kiss me, are you?” he asked, just a little frightened and yet excited by the prospect.

“He’s quite good at it,” Gibbs informed him as he sat down, mirroring Tony’s position. 

“Shall we show him?” Tony asked, a smug smile already on his face.

McGee’s heart thumped wildly as he watched the two men, one dark-haired, the other light, leaned over him, their lips first tenderly nipping each other before joining. So into each other where they that it was obvious that they’d forgotten him once again. It hit him that he was actually enjoying the show when he experienced a feeling in his groin that had been absent ever since the woman he knew as Lori had blown up all over him. 

The temperature in the room had just gone up a notch and it shocked him that he actually felt disappointment when the two men pulled apart. Deep inside, McGee knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was.

Gibbs looked down, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. “It appears that Abby was mistaken.”

McGee looked down at the sheet that covered him, his face burning with embarrassment when he realized that the lump under it had given him away. Abby, who was extremely talented, had tried every way she knew how to get a rise from him and hadn’t been able to. He really didn’t understand it; how the sight of the two naked men making out over him could be such a turn on.

“Wanna try that kiss now, Probie?” Tony’s voice brought his attention away from his growing erection.

McGee licked his lips and shook his head ‘no’ vigorously, not believing it, even as he leaned into Tony. McGee was no novice to kissing, but this was so far outside his range of experience he wasn’t sure exactly what to anticipate. Tony’s lips were softer then he expected, so soft that he couldn’t resist tracing them with his tongue before pushing inside to explore. Tony’s eyes popped open wide and he pulled back to stare in amazement at his fellow agent. Feeling as if a stranger had taken over his body, McGee smothered a grin, growled and pulled Tony’s head back for more tongue action. His only regret was that he would no longer be able to tease Tony about having tongued a guy.

Tony’s hand was not idle and he was doing funny things to McGee’s broad chest, which oddly enough communicated itself to his cock, much to his surprise. Suddenly something wet and warm was encasing his hardening erection. McGee had been so wrapped up in Tony that he’d completely forgotten about Gibbs. He almost wilted from the shock as he realized his boss was going down on him. McGee didn’t recognize the sounds coming from his own throat. With both men stimulating him McGee didn’t stand a chance. It was over so fast McGee didn’t know what hit him, his toes curling as he climaxed.

“What now, Boss?” He heard Tony say, through the haze he was left in. Tony’s arms were around him, supporting him as McGee strove to recover. 

Gibbs was sitting on his heels, his hands resting on his thighs. “I think a massage is in order,” he said firmly. “Turn over, McGee.”

A massage? thought McGee as he somehow managed to obediently obey the command without further thought. Tony jumped out of the bed, deserting him and rummaged through the nightstand draw. “Here ya go,” he called as he tossed a bottle to Gibbs. 

Gibbs examined it. “Body lotion and personal lubricant? Where’d you get this from?”

“Picked it up at Spring Break. Never had a chance to use it.” Tony replied as he spread out on one side next to McGee. “You’ve haven’t lived till you’ve had a massage Gibbs' way.” Tony informed McGee, he canted his head wistfully to one side studying McGee’s flushed face. “You doing okay, Probie?”

Fine time to ask, McGee thought, but before he could respond large strong hands were working the lotion onto his back, kneading his shoulder blades, moving down his back, massaging his butt and he was in heaven.

“He’s purring, Boss!” Tony exclaimed.

“He’d better be.” Gibbs grunted as he meticulously worked McGee’s thigh muscles, lower leg muscles and his feet nearly putting him to sleep. Gibbs continued the massage for fifteen blissful moments, moving back up and repeating the process, before stopping and slapping McGee on the butt. “He’s all yours, DiNozzo.”

McGee turned his head, startled as slick fingers were inserted between his cheeks. “Hey!” he weakly called out, he hadn’t planned on this. 

Tony leaned over him and spoke softly in his ear. “Loosen up; you’re going to enjoy this. Trust me, Probie?” At the glare McGee sent him, Tony continued. “Forget I said that.” 

True it wasn’t the first time someone had stuck something back there, but that had been a doctor during a physical. Oddly enough when Tony managed to stoke his prostate, McGee found he didn’t mind it at all and pushed back for more. 

“I think he’s ready,” McGee heard Gibbs’ voice saying with amusement as he rummaged in the bathroom. “Hey, Tony. We out of condoms?”

“Yeah, I think we are.” Tony called back. He leaned forward, his mouth close to McGee’s ear. “Got any condoms on you?”

McGee looked at him incredulously as Gibbs returned to the bedroom with a couple of packets in hand and tossed one to Tony.

In a moment of sanity, McGee thought ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’ but it was too late. Mentally he was unprepared as Tony had pulled him into position entered him and he cried out in pain. The pain was short-lived however and soon he was moaning with pleasure. 

“Hold it right there,” Gibbs called out. Suddenly all movement stopped. McGee looked back, wanting to know what was going on. “What…?”

Tony’s head was resting on McGees’ shoulder, his body shuddering. “It’s nothing,” he assured McGee, his voice trembling breathlessly. “Gibbs is just fulfilling a fantasy of his.” 

Wondering what that meant, McGee felt Tony expand and push even further into him from behind. The last thing he heard was Tony moaning, “Oh, yeah…boss.” 

***

McGee lay on his back, his fingers interlaced behind his neck, contemplating the ceiling. The queen size bed was large enough so he could do that and still had room for Tony lying on his side with Gibbs, arm draped over Tony’s abs, behind him.

“Got questions, Tim?” Tony spoke softly so as not to awaken Gibbs.

Stunned, McGee glanced at Tony. “You called me Tim!”

“Well, when you’ve been intimate with a guy…” Tony smiled smugly. “Got some questions?”

“No…yes,” McGee said, but unsure of whether he was able to voice them. “It just doesn’t seem right…to enjoy it.”

“Did you?”

McGee considered the question and decided to answer honestly. “Yeah. Does that mean I’m gay?”

“Were you gay yesterday?” Tony asked.

“No,” McGee answered bringing his hands from the back of his head to his chest and turning his head to look at Tony.

“In that case you’re probably not gay today,” Tony assured him. “You’re a normal red blooded male. Who happened to enjoy having sex with another man.” Tony paused. “Unless you decide to make a habit of it with a lot of other men.”

“Do you? Make a habit of it,” McGee asked curiously.

Tony turned his head to look fondly at the man slumbering behind him. “Nope, there’s really only one man I enjoy having sex with.”

“You mean you didn’t enjoy it?” McGee whispered back with disappointment.

“Oh sure I enjoyed it. It’s just I think I’m a one-man man,” Tony said with a shrug. 

“You know, Tony, if it’s all the same to you…I think I’ll stick to Abby.” McGee decided.

“Smart man,” Gibbs spoke, startling both men. He pushed himself up to look over Tony’s shoulder. “Come on Tony,” he said swatted Tony’s butt as he got out of the bed and reached for his clothing. “It’s time we went home. We have business to take care of.”

Tony slipped out of the bed, searching for his boxers.

“You’re not going to need them where we’re going,” Gibbs informed him as he zipped up his trousers. “Got any more questions, McGee?”

McGee turned and leaned up on one elbow. “Just one, Boss.” He paused dramatically. “Is it true that Fornell married your second wife?”

Gibbs grunted, aiming an ugly glare at Tony. “Don’t forget the massage oil, DiNozzo,” he called on his way out the door.

Tony pulled his trousers on over his bare skin and slipped back into his shirt before he snatched up the requested bottle and hurried to follow.

“Tony?” McGee called out. “Keys?”

Tony with a look of chagrin pulled them from his pants pocket and tossed them to the reclining man.

McGee caught them one handed, contemplating them thoughtfully, decided that he might give them to Abby. That thought had his groin tingling with anticipation, delighting him. He wondered if things at work would be change by what had happened and decided that it probably wouldn’t. It was a one time thing destined never to happen again. Maybe. With that thought in mind he smiled as he closed his eyes.

 

The end.


End file.
